Bella's Projection
by Mollytigerc
Summary: AU: Bella is a very powerful witch. She goes to live with Charlie in Forks. In Forks she meets her love. Her one true love. What happens if he isn't that far from supernatural himself?
1. Introduction

Story: Bella's Projection

Summery: AU: Bella is a very powerful witch. She goes to live with Charlie in Forks. In Forks she meets her love. Her one true love. What happens if he isn't that far from supernatural himself?

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Not me. If I did Edward would be mine. And I would be part of the Cullen family. Unless you haven't heard of the character. - This disclaimer is to carry out throughout the whole story. So don't sue me.


	2. Chapter 1: My Power

**I hope you like my story. It is my first one. Read & Review & Enjoy.**

* * *

1: My Power

Mom,

I am sorry for leaving you this way. I know you may not understand why, but I am leaving. I will be moving in with Charlie tomorrow. I want you to have the time of you life with Phil. Please e-mail me often. You have my e-mail address already. You are still one of my best friends. I will love you for always and forever. I am sorry for leaving so suddenly. I will come and visit you soon.

Love you,

Bella

I didn't want to leave my mom, but I knew I had to. I loved her, but I just couldn't tell her about me. I tried to many times, but was unable to tell. I almost changed her once with this 'gift'. I didn't want her to suffer or get hurt because of me. I would never be able to forgive myself if I did.

I was a witch. I don't fight evil, and I am not evil. I have decided to be neutral for now. Later I may pick a side, but first I want to master my 'gift'.

I got my first power on my sixteenth Birthday. I was told that it was very powerful, and just as dangerous if not used properly. I was also told that it may progress. After a while I may develop more powers, but she wasn't sure.

_A psychic said, "Bella you are a powerful teenager. The odd things that have happened to you lately have to do with your sixteenth Birthday. You received a powerful point in your life. You received your first power called projection." The psychic paused to stare at something. I looked in the direction of her gaze and it lead to a blank wall. It confused me, there was nothing there that she could focus on so intently. Then she turned to me but her trance continued._

"_Yeah?" I asked. She looked at me. She just started. "What?" I asked getting a little self conscious._

_The psychic finally blinked and came out of her prolonged trance. She then replied, "You will be very powerful, you will befriend all sorts of creatures, you will fall in love with a vampire that is different than most, and then…you will become even more powerful." _I didn't believe her at first. Then months after I spoke with her my gift proceeded to get stronger. I fully believed her, the day I changed Renee. I was arguing with her. She wouldn't listen and she sounded like a two-year-old. Then as I was thinking about my mom being a two-year-old she suddenly changed into one.

I was stupid to not believe the psychic. If I had, I would have gotten help earlier. My mother doesn't understand what happened, but that doesn't matter. I turned my mother into a toddler. Of course, I freaked out when I did it. I went to the psychic immediately and asked her for her help. She said she was willing to help me, and for that I was eternally grateful. She also helped me turn my mother back into herself, once again another reason to be grateful.

"_I will help you Isabella, but only if you are serious." The psychic said while staring at me with her gray-green eyes. She was stern but had a kindness about her._

"_I think that I am serious about it. I want to be serious. I will try. Please help me. I don't want to do anything to anyone that I can't reverse." I pleaded. She gave me a small smile._

"_You may call me Tyne, and do not worry I am willing to help you. In fact, I would be honored to help you." She said. She appeared twenty-seven but I could tell that she was older than she appeared. Her skin looked flawless but she had a strange feeling about her. It was like you could see that she was young, but she acted so much older and wiser. The psychic smiled again. _

"_Thank you. You can call me Bella." I said with an impish grin. I was so happy that I would no longer hurt anyone. I dreaded the thought of hurting people._

"_Alright, now Bella, this is serious. We will practice every day after school unless, of course, one of us is unable to do so. Be prepared, because some days practice will be harder than others." Tyne said seriously. "Be careful at school. I have already fixed one of your…messes. So please be careful. There is not much I can do for you there." I started at her for a moment. Messes? What messes? I must have used my power and not realized it._

"_Thanks a lot Tyne." I told her, very grateful._

"_Don't thank me yet. There is only so much I can help you with. When I can no longer be of assistance I would like for you to go to a person with your power. I already know who to send you to. You already know her. You just need to go live with your father for a while." Tyne said. I started to think about who I would know with a power. I drew up a blank. I don't know anyone with any kind of power or at least that I know of._

"_Thanks again Tyne. I guess I will be seeing you Monday after school." I told her._

"_Yes, you will. I will see you when you get here. You may just walk right in and come to this room." Tyne told me._

"_Ok, have a good night." I said as I got up and left the room._

She agreed to help me, and she did help me, a lot. She helped me control my power. Now I was to go to Charlie's home in Forks, Washington. Charlie apparently has witches and wizards in his part of the family. I had talked to his part of the family a little bit, but not much. They normally contacted me. They would say happy Birthday or Marry Christmas. After my sixteenth birthday Charlie's mom called me. She asked me lots of questions. Now knowing what happened, I realize why they were asking me. They probably knew that I have a power.

Apparently Charlie also has a power. He is able to move things with his mind. I don't think I have ever seen him use it, but now I guess I am going to get to see it.

I really didn't want to leave Renee, but I knew I had to. Now that I was boarding the plane I could no longer change my mind.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I will put the next chapter up before Monday.**

**Thanks for Reading. Now... REVEIW!**

**-Mollytigerc**


	3. Chapter 2: Charlie

2: Charlie's House

I arrived at Charlie's house a while after the plane ride. It was a pretty ordinary plane ride. There was nothing really special about it.

I walked up to the front door, but I delayed knocking. Instead I took my time to look at my soundings. I took in all of the plants and trees. The forest practically surrounded the house. There was so much sickly green that I wondered when I would get used to living here. I had to, right?

I scanned the sky but instead of the bright blue sky I only saw gray clouds. These clouds were the reason that it was much darker than Phoenix and also much, much colder. I missed the feel of sun on my unusually pale skin. I finally reverted my attention to the house. The house was just as I remembered it. Nothing had really changed. The same color, only a little faded. The police cruiser was still parked in front of the house.

Delaying the inevitable no longer, I took a deep breath and knocked softly on the door. I heard a man's voice call from inside.

"One second." Foot steps started going towards the door. I heard the foot steps stop. The door started to open. Charlie opened the door. "Bella?" He was rather surprised.

"Hey Char- Dad." I said.

I had to admit, it was nice to see him. The last time I saw him was before I had gotten my power. We went to a beach in California. I really didn't like being in the cloudiness of Forks. So once I turned fourteen, I opted out of coming here. Now I was going to have to get used to it. I didn't let my small sigh show.

"What are you doing here?" He said surprised. This mouth started to form a frown. "Is Renee ok?" He asked concerned now. I smiled a little bit. It was obvious that he still cared for her.

"Renee is fine. I just was hoping I could live with you for a while. I talked about it in some of the e-mails that I sent you. You said it was ok." I stated getting to the point.

"Of course, but why do you want to stay with me?" He asked a little astounded.

"I have to tell you something. That I have only told to one other person." I looked down. I had never told anyone that I was a witch except for Tyne. I never needed to. "Dad, I know what you are I know you have a power. I think that you know I have one too, and if you don't. Well…now you do." I said nervously.

Charlie just stood there. He didn't move. After the shock induced silence had passed, he placed his figures under my chin and raised my head. My eyes met his and I was surprised to see him smiling. "That is great Bella." He said with sincerity. "Come in." Charlie let me pass him and closed the door. "Have you had anything to eat yet?" He asked motioning toward a box of pizza.

"I had something in the airport, but thanks." I said. He motioned over to the couch, and then we both sat down.

"It is great to see you again Bella." He said.

"It's great to see you too." I replied. We sat there in the silence. It was a little awkward. "So…where am I going to stay, if it is alright with you?"

"Bella, it is fine. You can stay in your old room. I warn you though, it hasn't changed much"

"Thanks dad." I told him. I got up to get my bags. "Do you think you could help me? I will probably get hurt bringing them up." I said. I was terribly clumsy. I knew I would fall if I brought them up he knew this too. I didn't expect what he did next. My initial reaction was to get as far away as possible, instead I moved back a quarter of an inch before I stopped myself.

The bags moved up the stairs with no help. I looked over at my dad. "You know I have one and I know you have one." _One what? Oh wait, I know. Power, duh. _"By the way, what power did you end up getting?" I looked at him for a second.

"Projection" I said. I heard the bags drop from were they were above the stair. I also heard them fall down the stairs. I looked over to the stairs. One of the bags opened. It was only a bag of shirts and pants. _Thank god that was all!_ The bag got set back up. I looked up and smiled. "Let me."

The bags disappeared all of the clothes were no longer there either. "Wow," was all that escaped from Charlie's mouth. Then he turned to me. "And why did you need _my _help?" He questioned a little skeptical.

"I wasn't going to. Then you dropped the bags, so I decided to help." I said. I started walk upstairs.

"That was amazing and you are...wow. I wish I had that power it would defiantly be useful." He said.

"Trust me, you don't want it" I said going up the familiar set of stairs.

"What do you mean?" He asked surprised at what I said. "You have one of the most wanted powers. Anyone, anything, would kill to have your power." He finished.

"I don't want fight about this, but incase you were wondering. You wouldn't. You wouldn't want to be such a risk to everyone because you didn't know how to control your determined power." I sighed. "No one should want that. No one, and yes you are right. People and things would kill for this power. That is another reason it is so dangerous."

I started back up the stairs. I walked down the familiar hallway. I opened the door and stepped into a room that hasn't changed much in the last seventeen years. One thing that did change though was the bed. There used to be a crib, then a double bed, now sat a queen sized bed. I looked over the room, and started to unpack my bags with out using my power. I heard a light knock on the door. I walked over and opened it.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Is everything ok?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I am just unpacking." I said.

"Ok. Are you going to school tomorrow?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. I have already gotten all of the papers done." I said.

"Oh, alright. Well I have to go to work tomorrow. Do you need a ride to school?" Charlie asked.

"No. I have my own mode of transportation." I said. I couldn't image pulling up for the first day of school in Charlie's police cruiser.

"Ok. Well, I am going to bed. Have a good night." Charlie said.

"Night dad." I said as he was leaving.

When I finished most of the unpacking. I went over to the old computer and turned it on. I opened the internet. I decided that I would continue to unpack while it was loading.

When it finished loading I went back over and opened my e-mail. I finished the rest of the unpacking, and I went over to the computer, and checked my e-mail. There were five new e-mails. Three of them where spam. One of them was from a friend from Phoenix. I looked over the email and replied. The last one was from my mother. I opened the e-mail, probably dreading it a little more then I should have.

Bella,

I miss you a lot hunny. I wish you didn't leave without saying good bye. You better visit soon. I hope you have fun with Charlie in Forks.

I was wondering, why did you go to Forks? I know you hate it there. You could have stayed. Please e-mail me back. I will call soon. I love you.

Mom

I sighed at the e-mail. It wasn't as bad as it could have been. I decided to reply and get it over with.

Mom,

I love you too. I miss you a lot. I wanted to say good bye too, but I just knew that it would be too hard.

It isn't your fault I left. I had to. I will tell you why next time I see you. Also, mom, it really isn't that bad in forks. It is a little like Phoenix. It is just a little less crowded, a little cloudier, and a lot greener. I love you.

Bella.

I sent the e-mail and turned off the old computer. I put the luggage bags back were they belonged.

I was done unpacking. I went over and took stuff out for my first day of school at Forks High School. I placed it by the side of the vanity.

I got my bag of toiletries out, and headed for the shower.

I jumped into the warm shower, and started thinking about tomorrow. I hope that I didn't make a mistake in coming here. I wonder what school will be like tomorrow. I sighed. I guess I will have to wait. I stepped out of the shower, wrapping the fluffy towel around me. I got dressed into a large shirt and sweat pants.

I headed back for my room. I went over to the queen sized bed and crawled in. It was kind of comfortable. I stared at the wall thinking about the next day and what kind of people lived here. With that on my mind I eventually drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Review!!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**We are going to see Edward for the first time in the next Chapter. YAY!**

**-Mollytigerc**


	4. Chapter 3: First Sight

**Review&Read&Enjoy!**

* * *

3: First Sight

In the morning I got up, and looked over at the alarm clock it said 6:50. "No." I groaned. I liked to sleep. I just didn't like to have to get up. I knew if I went back to sleep my alarm would only wake me up minutes later. I looked outside and it was cloudy and rainy. "Great" I sighed.

I got up and went to go get dressed. After I was finished with my morning routine I went down to the kitchen. Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning Bells." Charlie said probably hearing my footsteps.

"Morning dad." I replied. I went into the kitchen and got a bowl for cereal. After we finished eating cereal in a quiet ease Charlie got up.

"Bells are you sure you don't need a ride to school before I go to work." Charlie asked. I thought about it for a while. Then I realized. I had no idea where school was.

"Actually, I do need a ride. I have no idea where school is." I told him.

"Ok then, are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yea. Let's go" I said grabbing my raincoat and going towards the car. Charlie followed me out to the car locking the door on his way out.

The ride to school was serene. Neither of us talked during the ride and it didn't feel weird or awkward. Then, when we arrived only staff cars were there.

"Thanks for driving me dad." I said to him.

"Your welcome. Do I need to get you after school?" He asked. I paid enough attention to the ride that I knew the way. I figured I could just walk home. The rain will probably let up some by the end of the day.

"No dad. I can mange myself now." I said.

"Have a good day. Bye Bells." Charlie called as I closed the door. Then Charlie drove away as I was getting soaked in rain. No one was at school, which was good. I wasn't looking forward to having an audience watching me get out of the cruiser and luckily I didn't.

I went over to the building marked FRONT OFFICE. I walked into the office, the air instantly warming my rain soaked body. There was a lady with red hair sitting behind the front desk. She looked up at my entrance. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Hey my name is Isabella Swan. I just moved here from Phoenix." I told her. Her eyes brighten at first, and then she started to shuffle papers around and grabbed a group of papers.

"Hey Isabella. My name is Mrs. Cope. Here is your schedule and here is a map of the campus." Mrs. Cope satiated. She explained what all of the papers were for, and she highlighted the best route to take for classes. Then taking one last paper out, "Oh, get this paper signed by all of your teachers and bring it back at the end of the day."

"Thank you Mrs. Cope. See you later." I said taking the papers. I headed out of the door into the waterfall of rain. Almost the whole campus was full of people in raincoats. I looked over the cars. They were mostly used cars. I continued to observe the parking lot. A shiny silver Volvo caught my attention. Normally in Phoenix you expected to see a new expensive car, like a Porsche or a Mercedes. The Volvo was the only really expensive car in the parking lot.

I headed over to my first class. I walked around the cafeteria and spotted a large black "3" in a white rectangle on the wall. I walked into the classroom behind two people. I studied the small classroom. The two people in front of me hung their raincoats on a long row of hooks. I did the same as them and put my raincoat on a hook.

I went to the front of the classroom. On the teacher's desk there was a name plate that said Mr. Mason. The man sitting at the desk stood up. He towered over my five feet four inches, and his hair was balding.

I gave him a slip of paper to sign and he let me go to the back of the room without an introduction for the class. I was relived not to have to embarrass myself this early.

The class was over pretty quickly, and when I got up to leave the class room. A boy stopped me. "You're Isabella Swan, right?" He questioned. How did he know my name? Word must travel fast in this small school. The boy standing in front of me had black oil slick hair.

"Bella." I corrected. Lots of people looked at me talking to this guy. Until, they lost interest.

"Hey Bella, I am Eric." He introduced. He looked like all he wanted to do was help.

"Hey Eric." I said.

"Where is your next class?" He asked.

"Umm…" I took out the list of classes I had. "Government with Jefferson in building six." I finished.

"I am going to building four, but I could show you the way..." He said.

"Thanks." I said. We both headed over to where all of the rain coats were. We both put on our raincoats and headed out into the relentless rain. _I hate the rain. When will this clear up? Probably never since this was Forks._ Interrupting my thoughts Eric started some small talk.

"So, this is a lot different the Phoenix, huh?" Eric said.

"Very." I replied.

"Wow, what must that be like?" He said.

"Sunny" I said looking around for a building with a six on it. I spotted it. "Well thanks for helping me. I think I have it from here." I said waving bye.

I started walk towards the building, and I heard Eric sigh.

Slowly the day continued to pass. People were starting to look familiar. Only one teacher made me give an embarrassing introduction. I ended up blushing and tripping. I was so tomato red I would have beaten the sun, if it were out.

When the lunch bell finally rang a girl came next to me as I was getting up. She was in two of my classes: Spanish and Trig. I didn't remember her name.

"Hello." She said perkily.

"Hi." I replied.

"My name is Jessica." She said, "You are Isabella, right?" She said.

"Bella." I corrected like I did so many times before.

"So do you want to sit with my group at lunch?" She asked.

"Sure," I responded. She looked happy that I said yes. _This is going to be…interesting._

When we got out of the rain I was glad. I was sick of it trying to get me wet and cold. It was much warmer in this cafeteria.

I followed Jessica to a group of people sitting at some lunch tables. Most of the people looked surprised that she brought me to sit with them. I did recognize most of them. I didn't remember any of their names, except one. Eric waved to me as I was going to sit down. I shyly waved back.

I started to make conversation with seven curious strangers. After a while I started to get board so my eyes started wander. Most of the people seemed to be gawking at me. So I speedily looked around the cafeteria. After looking around one side I moved my eyes to the other side listening to the conversation around me and replying to some of it.

I started to look around the other side of the cafeteria when I saw a group of secluded people. They were just sitting there looking around. Unlike everyone else they weren't gawking at me, which honestly comforted me. They weren't talking, or eating even thought there was tray of untouched food in front of each of them.

They were all beautiful. They all looks so similar, but so different. There were five of them three boys and two girls.

The first boy was muscular. He looked like he could be a weight lifter. He had dark, curly hair. Another one of the boys was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last boy was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. They all looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students.

The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie-like and extremely thin. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and messily pointed in every direction.

Although each of them had different qualities. They also had some of the same qualities. All of them had chalky pale skin. All of them had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under their eyes. The shadows were purplish and bruise-like. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night.

I just stared at them. I was glad they didn't look at me. That would be terribly embarrassing.

I started to focus back into the group of people. They were just talking and talking. I decided it was time to talk with Jessica again.

"So Jessica, who are the people in the group of people over there?" I asked. She looked over where I pointed to. A small smile appeared on her lips.

"Those are the Cullens and the Hales." She gossiped.

"Oh," I listened. I went back to stare at them.

"They were all adopted by Dr. Cullen." She continues.

"Really. So are any of them related. They all look related." I questioned.

"Well those two boys are Cullens" She pointed out the boy with dark hair and the other with bronze hair. "Then the girl with the black hair is also a Cullen." She motioned over to the pixie-like girl. "Then the two blonds are the Hales."

"Oh," I said. Then I looked back over to the group of people. "Who is the boy with bronze hair?" I asked. He was really cute, I had to admit.

"That is Edward. He is absolutely gorgeous." She said. Then the bronze haired boy looked over to me. I immediacy diverted my attention and turned tomato red. My face was burning hot.

Trying to distract myself I looked over to the other two boys that were around from me. Then to the girl across from me. I think her name was… Angela. She was really nice. She wasn't loud or obnoxious. She was shy and nice. I gave her an impish grin. She returned the grin.

Then looked back over to the Cullens and Hales. The one with the bronze hair continued to look at me. I blushed a little again.

"Yea," I said replying to her.

"Too bad he doesn't date. I guess all of the girls here aren't pretty enough for him." Jessica said. In a few seconds she started to talk with the group to her right. The tall blonde got up and walked over to the trash can with her empty tray of food. The rest of the group got up and walked outside.

One of the boys that sat around me came up to me. "Hey Bella."

"Hey." I said forgetting his name.

"So what class do you have next?" He asked.

"I have Biology." I said not needing to look at my schedule.

"I do to. Can I walk you to Biology?" He asked. I really wanted to say no. But he was so nice. I decided it wouldn't hurt anything. All he was doing was helping me.

"That sounds good." I said.

"Ok." He replied.

As we were walking he was talking. I would nod and say words to let him continue. Once we got into class I looked around the classroom looking at some familiar faces. Then I saw Edward Cullen. I looked away so it didn't look like I was staring and went over to the teacher.

"Hello I am Isabella Swan." I said introducing myself and handing him the paper he needed to sign. Then he asked me to introduce myself to the class. I did as he instructed, blushing slightly. He told me where I was supposed to sit and handed me the paper back. I went to the seat I was instructed to sit in. I tripped once on a book bag. I blushed tomato red and sat down. I looked over at Edward. He was sitting right next to me. The teacher started to talk so I listened. Only glancing at Edward a 'few' times.

One time I looked over and his eyes were black. His hands were clamped at the edge of the desk. I started to get a little nervous. Something was familiar about it. Although, I had no idea what it was.

Then my mind started to wander. I could make him like me. All I have to do is use my gift. That wouldn't be that hard. Or I could freeze the room with it and talk to him… no no that would be stupid. To expose myself to a stranger. I sighed.

I never really liked many guys, but for some reason. I really liked Edward. What is so special about him? I shook my head. Trying to brush it all off.

No. What should I do? Should I ask him a question? Maybe at the end of class I could start a random conversation. He looked so mad though. He must hate me. What did I do? I sighed. Then the teacher stopped talking. The class started to whisper around me. I looked over to Edward, again. I am going to say hi. Alright let's do this.

"Hey." I said. He just looked at me like I was doing something completely wrong.

"Hi." His musical voice replied quickly. He looked like he wanted to escape. Maybe he wanted to leave. Maybe he didn't like this class. Or what if it is because of me. If I did something wrong… No, that was impossible. I wasn't my fault.

The bell rang telling everyone the class was over. Ok. I am going to say something before he leaves. I looked up, and saw him running out of the class.

It was my fault. Oh god. I didn't do anything, did I? I guess I won't find out today. The same boy from earlier came over to my side. I heard him getting called in class. His name turned out to be Mike.

"Hey Bella." He said. Stepping behind me as I was getting up with my things.

"Hi Mike." I said. Kind of wishing he would go away so I could just think.

"So Bella, what class do you have next?" He asked.

"I have Gym." I said stuffing the paper in my pocket. Then I realized. Oh no… gym. I think I am going to be sick. In Phoenix, it is only required to have two gym classes. I took them my freshman and sophomore year to avoid them for the rest of High School, but no, in Forks you have to take gym every year.

"Are you ok?" Mike asked realizing something was wrong.

"No nothing is wrong. I just realized… I had gym." I said.

"Don't worry you can't be that bad." He said perkily.

"You have obviously never seen me in gym before." I replied saddened.

The whole way to gym we talked. We talked just like we did on the way to Biology. I could see the student parking lot on the way. I saw Edward by his car. I was about to go over to him when something stopped me. The little voice in the back of my head said "No stupid, don't go over there it is dangerous right now." I rarely told that to myself. I took a deep breath and slow exhaled. I decided not to be late to gym – gulp – on the first day. So I continued on with Mike.

When we got to class. It turned out I didn't have to do gym today. Thank you god I cheered. I just had to watch the class. I was watching one time looking at all of the harmless people that were about to get hurt due to me being clumsy. I mentally said sorry to them. They were all much more coordinated than I was.

When the class was over I went out of the gym. I escape Mike and started to walk towards the front office to give the signed slip of paper to Mrs. Cope. Before I had a chance to get half way to the office I heard a guy's voice call me.

"Hey Bella, Do you need a ride home?" He called. I considered it for a moment, and then decided against it. I didn't want him getting the wrong idea.

"No thanks Mike. I have to go give Mrs. Cope this paper." I said showing him the signed paper.

"If you say so, see you tomorrow." He sighed. He wanted me to come with him, and it was obvious he liked me. But, I didn't like him that way. I hope he doesn't become trouble later on in the year.

I got to the front office and Mrs. Cope was sitting at the desk with a boy standing directly in front of her. Looking at the boy I realized who he was. It was Edward! I heard his sweet musical voice say, "Are you should there are no biology classes open."

"I am sure." Mrs. Cope said.

Edward turned around after the door closed then quietly said, "Thank you."

He started to leave. I spoke up while grabbing the end of his shirt. "Edward?" I was surprised that words actually came out. At first it looked like he wasn't going to turn around. Then he looked down at my hand as if he was going to eat it.

"Yes." He asked with a clenched jaw. I gulped.

"Um… Can I ask you something…" I asked, "outside?" I looked up into his eyes. They were black again.

"What do you want?" He asked. His musical voice was still a little hard. I let go of his shirt forgetting I was holding it.

"Wait here, please." I pleaded. I quickly walked quickly to Mrs. Cope. I gave her the signed paper. "All of my teachers signed the paper like you asked."

"Thank you." Mrs. Cope said glancing, but looking at Edward.

I walked back over to Edward. I looked up. "Come on." I said. I couldn't believe that I was being so forward. I started to walk out the door and Edward followed behind me into the down pour of rain. When we got out of the doors Edward looked down at me and asked, "What do you want?" His teeth still clenched.

"Why…um…why do you hate me so much?" I asked not know what to really ask.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"You looked like you were going to die in Biology. Was it my…" I asked stopping in mid sentence.

"Fault?" He finished.

"Yeah," I sighed looking back up. His eyes changed colors now. They were dark yellow topaz. Did I see them wrong? I was a little startled. My eyes got two times larger.

"Yes, but no." He replied as he was walking away.

"Please let me talk," I said trying to grab his shoulder. "Please just do it, or…" I stopped. I was about the threaten him, and just for not letting me talk to him. I was about to start telling him about my gift. No, I am not allowed to do that.

"Or what? You can't make me do anything." He said. His eyes looked amused.

I looked down. I smirked a little. "Yes I could if I wanted to." I threatened.

"No offence, but you are just a clumsy fragile girl. You have no authority over me." He said fighting back. I didn't like the first part it made me mad, but the second part. I could have authority over him if I wanted to. I just don't like the idea of tormenting people.

"I have more…power than you would imagine." I said. Then realizing what I said I froze. I didn't just tell this complete stranger anything, did I? Oh god no. I started to panic. As I was panicking Edward just stood there with disbelieve written all over his beautiful face. "I am sorry." I blurted out.

"Wait. What?" He asked. He got something out of what I said.

"Nothing," I replied too quickly. He already read my face and reactions.

"What is it?" He asked with a beautiful eye brow raised up. I turned around. I would run from this. I don't care if it is raining or not. I started to walk away. I couldn't do this anymore. I can't just talk to him. I will accidentally tell him the truth, or something. He moved over to my side and placed his hand on my shoulder. His hand was freezing even through my clothes. An unnoticeable shiver ran through me. "Wait." He half whispered. "You wanted to talk to me, right?"

"Yes," I replied not looking into his eyes wishing so desperately that I could just leave.

"And, now you want to leave." He stated.

"Yes," I said in defeat.

"What did you want?" He asked.

"Nothing, anymore." I said. This was getting annoying. I just had to leave. "I have to get, um… home. Bye" I said trying to leave again. Curiosity ran through him.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." He said. Oh god no! Tomorrow. I have to sit next to him in Biology. Damn, Damn, Damn. I am going to blow it. He will find out or I will accidentally slip.

I started to walk home. I turned around to look at his face or him leaving before I continued. "Sorry." I whispered. Looking at his face he was extremely puzzled. I continued to walk in the cold rain.

"How could I be so completely stupid?" I whispered to myself. I attempted to kick a rock. I completely missed it and ended up almost falling. I sighed and continued to walk. Then a silver Volvo sped past me. Edward was in the driver's seat and the rest of the people he sat with at lunch with were sitting right next to him. They quickly got out of my range of view.

I surveyed the area I was walking in. I noticed that no one was around. "Good." I said.

Not wanting to walk anymore I decided I didn't have to. So, I used my power and concentration on being in my room. Suddenly all of my surrounding changed and I appeared standing in front of bed.

The whole night my mind wandered to Edward. Homework took longer than it normally would have. I mainly thought about how stupid I was in front of him. How could I almost betray my secret to him when I couldn't even tell my mother? It has been taking me about a year and a half to tell her when it only took him a few minutes for me to accidentally tell him. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

I started to hear a knock on the door. "Yes?" I called. The door creaked open.

"Hey Bells." Charlie said.

"Hey dad, what's up?" I asked.

"I was just checking on you. Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied.

"Ok, well night." He said leaving. If he looked at my face it would be obvious that I was anything but fine.

I started doing my night routine. I took a relaxing shower. Then I went to lie in my bed. I was still thinking of Edward. "Oh why do you have to stay in my head Edward, and why did I almost tell you? I am such an idiot." I mumbled into my pillow.

I ended up falling to sleep after about thirty minutes pondering over Edward.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 3. **

**A few people were curious about Bella's Projection power. So I decided I would explain it a little bit.**

**For Bella to use her power all she has to do is concentrate on how she want something to look or act and she can plant thoughts or ideas. As she is getting older her power is maturing. It gets more powerful and easier for her to control ,with practice. New powers are difficult to handle and if older powers are not mastered then newer ones are sometimes harder to use.**

**If that doesn't help, please ask and I will try to explain her power better.**

**Please Review! **

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 4: Bloody Biology

Bloody Biology

I woke up not remembering the dream I had. Then after a few minutes the memories from the day before started to flood in. With Edward already in my mind I looked out into the sea of dark gray clouds.

I ripped off the covers and then started my daily morning routine. When I got downstairs, Charlie had just got his coat on.

"Hey dad." I said coming down the stairs almost tripping over the last one.

"Hey Bella. Do you need a ride to school again?" He asked.

"No I am fine." I said getting a bowl out of the cupboard.

"Are you sure? It is a long walk." He stated.

"Yea I will be fine." I said taking my first bite of cereal.

"I should get you a car. You can drive, right?" He said.

"Yes I can drive, but you don't need to get me a car. I will be fine." I said taking another bite.

"I will get you a car Bella." He said.

"It's really ok dad. Don't worry about it." I said finishing up my cereal.

"Ok, I just want you to be comfortable here." He said. I smiled at that. He was a great father, I have to admit.

"I am comfortable here dad." I said.

"Ok, well I am going to go or I will be late to work." He said leaving.

Just before closing the door I called, "Have a great day."

I got up the moment after the door was shut and put the dish in the sink as I got ready to leave. It wasn't raining today. It was just damp and cold. So, I got my jacket and headed out the door.

I was over half way down the main road when I heard a rustle in the bushes. I walked a little faster, making sure I wouldn't trip. Even after my quicker walking, I heard the bushes rustle again. "Who is it?" I called out to the gigantic forest surrounding me.

I kept walking with my pace quickening as I got closer. _I have no time for this. I have to get to school on time._ The bushes continued to rattle. "Who is following me?" I asked to the humid air. I stopped and turned around surveying the area around me. I started to walk again when something jumped out of the bush behind me. Startled, I turned around almost tripping I went around too fast. I saw a small deer in the middle of the road. "Ok." I whispered continuing to walk. I could now see the school in front of me.

"Finally," I said quickening my pace, and starting to get tired from the really long walk. "If he asks to give me a ride to school on Monday, I am so going to saying yes." I said under my breath.

I got up to the school right when the first bell rang. I quickly went to building 3 getting there right on time.

The day pasted by quickly, until I hit lunch time. I saw Edward sitting at the tables with his brothers and sisters. Edward was staring at me. Maybe three times he stopped. Twice to glare at his siblings and the third was when he looked like he was going to eat Jessica. I was blushing almost all lunch period because of his staring. When I looked over to him once he looked like he was trying to figure out a puzzle.

I sighed getting out my granola bar.

"What's wrong Bella?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing," I lied. It looked so obvious I was lying. I took a bite out of my granola bar so I wouldn't be so hungry later.

"Does it have anything to do with Edward staring at you?" She smiled. _Yes!_ I screamed in my head attempting to keep my face as neutral as possible.

"No," I lied again taking another bite.

"Ok." Jessica said with a disbelieving tone in her voice. Then moving to someone else's conversation to her right she said, "No that is wrong." I looked at the people around me then to the clock. It was almost time for lunch to be over. I finished up my lunch and decided I had to go to the bathroom.

"I will be right back." I said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Jessica asked.

"The bathroom," I replied leaving.

"Oh Ok." She said not believing me. I got feel her eyes bearing into my back until I reached the bathroom. While I was in the bathroom I heard the bell ring. _Darn._

I hurried out of the Bathroom when I got to the entrance of the bathroom I slammed into something.

"I'm sorry." I said not knowing what I bumped into.

"It's ok." A sweet musical voice replied. I looked up to the owner of the voice. It was Edward. _Damn. Damn. Damn. _ He extended a hand to help me up. I took his hand knowing I would only embarrass myself and trip.

"Thanks." I said looking down.

"You're welcome," He replied. I started to walk to Biology.

"Are you coming? Class is about to start." I said.

"No." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I am just not going," He said.

"What your skipping?!" I asked stunned that he would ever skip.

"It is healthy to skip every once in a while." He said.

"Ok? Well I have to go. I am probably going to be late anyways." I replied leaving.

"Bye." His musical voice said.

I arrived to the class right on time and slipped into my seat.

"Ok class, we are going to test your blood incase some of you want to donate blood. Some of you are underage and will need to get a slip signed." Mr. Banner said handing out the slips. "Today we are going to dedicate it to finding out your blood type. We are going to use the kits that are in front of you. Wait until I come around to you to start." He went up to Mike's desk. He pricked his finger and red blood came out. Then, Mr. Banner went to the next person. I realized that I had done this before. I started to get dizzy.

I raised my hand. "Um… Mr. Banner. I already know my blood type." I said.

"Did you already do this in Phoenix?" Mr. Banner asked concerned. I nodded my head. He got the hint. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

"No, I am not." I said.

"Will anyone take Bella down to the nurse?" Mr. Banner asked. Mike's hand popped up. "Thanks Mike."

Mike walked over and put his arm around my waist. "Thank you Mike," I whispered

"No problem Bella." He said.

We walked about half way when I really needed to sit down. The moving was really making it worse. "Please put me down." I almost whispered.

"Are you sure?" He asked concerned.

"Yes" I whispered.

"Ok, are you sure you don't need help?" he said sitting me on the side of the walkway.

"Put your hand in your pocket. I don't want to have to start this all over again." I whispered.

"Ok." He replied putting his hand in his pocket.

"Are you ok?" A musical voice asked. I looked up to see Edward walking towards us.

"I just need to sit down." I said.

"I will bring her to the nurse's office. You can go back to class." Edward said picking me up like a young baby.

"I am supposed to do it." Mike fought.

"That is ok. I got her." Edward said to Mike.

"No, I need to sit down." I wined being carried away.

"So you faint at the sight of blood." He laughed ignoring Mike.

"Please put me back down." I asked.

"But we are already here." He said opening the door.

"Oh, what's wrong with her?" Mrs. Cope asked.

"They did blood testing in Biology." Edward said.

"Oh, there is always at least one." Mrs. Cope said looking at me, "Put her down in room over there." She pointed to the room to the right of the desk.

"Ok," Edward said. Then he put me down on a cot.

Mrs. Cope came into the room, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, just a little dizzy. All I need to do is sit down." I said.

"Ok," Mrs. Cope said then turning to Edward she said, "You can go back to class now. She will be fine."

"Mr. Banner told me that I was supposed to stay until she was done." Edward lied.

"Ok. I will be right back." Mrs. Cope said.

"So, how are you?" Edward said.

"Better. I'm not as dizzy." I told him.

"Good." Edward said. I looked up to him he had the most gorgeous butterscotch eyes. Yesterday he had black eyes. Then after school he had extremely dark topaz eyes. I got lost just by looking at his eyes when a student came in with Mike by her side. I snapped into reality. Then I blushed not realizing I had gotten lost in his eyes.

Mrs. Cope came in with the girl. I knew that she was bleeding. I looked up at Edward. "We n-need to get out of here." I said starting to get dizzy again.

"Ok," He said leading me out of the small white room filled with first aid posters.

When we got out Edward sat me down by a bush and then sat right in front of me.

"You faint at the sight of blood." He smiled.

"Not exactly," I said.

"Ok?" He looked confused.

"This may sound weird, but I faint at the smell of blood." I said.

"You can smell blood?" He questioned.

"Yes, that is what makes me faint." I said. Mike was standing behind Edward now.

"Feeling better, Bella?" Mike asked.

"I'm not as dizzy." I said trying to smile.

"Ok, that is good." Mike said. "See you in Gym." Then he turned to leave.

"Oh no." I sighed. I was starting to get dizzy at the thought of gym.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I have gym next period." I said.

"I can get you out of that." He said getting up. "Just sit there and look pale and sick." He instructed.

"That won't be that hard." I replied. He walked over to the counter where Mrs. Cope was.

"Mrs. Cope. Is it ok if I bring Bella safely home? She has gym next period and she doesn't feel well enough to do it." Edward asked. Mrs. Cope sat further up in her chair to see me. She decided that I didn't look well enough.

"That would be good. Do you need an excuse slip for your next class?" Mrs. Cope said.

"No thank you. My next teacher won't mind, but thank you." Edward said walking back over to me.

"Thanks." I said. Then I realized I didn't have a car. I would have to walk. When we got outside I started to walk the normal way I went. It would be stupid to use my power to go home right now.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked grabbing my shoulder.

"I am walking home." I said.

"I told Mrs. Cope I would bring you _safely_ home. I will drive you." He said.

"That is ok." I started to walk again, but he grabbed me practically dragging me to his car.

"As I said. Safely home." He said bring me to his silver Volvo. He opened the door. "Go ahead and get in." He suggested. I thought about it for a moment. He would defiantly get me before I had a chance to leave and without exposing what I am. I wouldn't be able to escape. So I slid into the car, and he closed the door. Before I even had a chance to buckle my seat belt his door opened and he got in. He turned his car on. I recognized the song. Tears started to fill in my eyes when I started to think of Renee.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"This song is reminding me of my mother." I said wiping my tears off. "Renee always used to listen to Clair de Lune because it was my favorite. It just reminded me of before…" I stopped. I was about to uncover my secret again. I froze with tears falling down my eyes.

"Before…?" He asked confused. Then I went through all sorts of reasons. I decided to not look up due to my terrible lying abilities and realized…I couldn't lie to him.

"Before nothing." I responded almost crying again.

"Tell me. Please." He pleaded. I looked up at him and almost told him, but the back of my mind was screaming no.

"No. I am sorry." I said looking out the window. I saw my house coming up soon.

"It is ok." He responded dropping the subject.

_Thank you. _ I thought to myself.

"So, you miss your mom?" He said.

"A lot." I said.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked. A little startled by the question I responded.

"I am thinking about…I don't know." I responded not knowing what to tell him.

"How do you not know what you are thinking about?" He asked.

"I am thinking about my mom and how much I miss her." I said using a safe and kind of true answer.

"Oh." He responded. Then we pulled up to my house.

"Thank you for driving me. I will see you on Monday." I told him.

"Your welcome." He responded. Then I took off my seat belt and opened the door. I started to get out when his voice rung in the car again. "Bella?"

I turned around and his face was right in front of mine. My heart started to beat extremely fast. "Y-yes?" I breathed.

"Be careful." He told me with his sweet breathe brushing against my face. My mind went blank and I started to try to say something coherent.

"Kay," Was all I got out. Then, I started to walk to my door nearly tripping as I got there.

I opened the door turning around to see the Volvo gone. I walked into the door and saw someone sitting on the couch.

"Isabella, it is nice to see you again." The voice said smiling.


	6. Chapter 5: New Meetings

5: New Meetings

I turned on the light to the living room to reveal an elderly lady. She was sitting rather smugly on the couch like she owned the place. She had brown eyes and brown hair that went just below her shoulders.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello Isabella, I haven't seen you since you were a toddler." She said softly. Her voice was familiar. I think I had heard it on the phone before.

"Do I know you?" I asked completely confused.

"You just don't remember me, it has been a while." She smiled.

"But who are you?" I questioned.

"I'm your grandma, Charlie's mom." She smiled. I froze. I only met my grandma when I was little. The last time I talked to her was on my sixteenth birthday. She smiled at my reaction. "But I'm here for another reason."

"What?" I asked confused once again.

"I'm going to be your new trainer. Tyne asked me to come." She said, "Also, Next weekend she says she is coming come up here, to Forks."

"Oh." I said. My grandma smiled.

"It is nice to see…" She came up to me to give me a hug. When she was in mid sentence and mid hug she froze and sniffed. "What…what is that smell?" She asked.

"What smell?" I asked. So far since I have gotten home all I have been is confused. _This is annoying._

"It's sweet. It reminds me of…" She paused, "Well never mind. It's probably just nothing." She finished.

"Ok?" I some what nervously.

"So I hear you have my power." She told me in a high pitched happy voice.

"Do you have projection to?" I offered.

"Of course, that is why I'm here to help you." She stated as if it were obvious.

This was completely annoying. Maybe Charlie will get home early. Why did I have to say yes to Edward to bring me home today. I could have not done all of this now. God!

I smiled to not show annoyance.

"What's wrong dear?" She asked knowing that something was wrong.

"Nothing." I replied.

"You know, you are a terrible liar." She told me. _Duh I know!_

"So when do we start training?" I said changing the subject.

"Hmm… Well Charlie will be home by… What five-ish?" She asked.

"I think so." I replied sheepishly, not knowing what time he got home.

"How does Tuesdays and Thursdays sound from three to five? Oh! and possibly Sundays from eight to twelve? That way you can have fun on Fridays and Saturdays with friends. Hmm… How does that sound?" She asked with a smile still on her face.

"That sounds…fine?" I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked her smile wear down to a line.

"Yeah. I think it sounds great." I said.

"Well then. That sounds great to me. Now let's talk about your power." She started.

"Ok." I replied. I really hate talking about my power. I didn't even like to talk about it with Tyne. It was all annoying and unnecessary. Well… not unnecessary, but I still didn't like to do it.

"How was your last training?" She asked with a more serious tone.

"It was good. Tyne was great. She helped a lot." I told my grandma.

"That's good." She responded. Then I heard a car pull up.

"That must be Charlie." I said. Then I heard the door knob turn.

"Hey Bells." Charlie called opening the door. Then he saw his mom. "Hey Mom. What are you doing here?" He said. Then he went up to her and gave her a large hug.

"Do I have to have a reason to come see my son and my granddaughter?" She asked some what annoyed.

"Normally." He laughed. She rolled her eyes. I smiled.

"Well, I'm here for Isabella." She said.

"Well have you and Bella had a talk yet?" Charlie asked.

"Yes we have. It is nice to see her again. And to know she _finally_ received her power." My grandma said.

"Finally?" I asked. "Wasn't I supposed to get it when I was sixteen?"

"No." My grandma said. She obviously forgot that I was in the room. "Charlie and I decided to bind your powers until you were old enough to deal with them."

"What?!" I almost screamed. "I was supposed to get it when then?" I was surprised at my self. I didn't mean to start screaming, but the thought of getting this power earlier scared me, even now. Then the thought of having it earlier pissed me off. Then I would have had all that time to practice with it and make it better and be more controllable.

"You got it when you were born, but before Renee wanted to take you from Forks we bound your power until your sixteenth birthday. That way you would have been able to live a normal life for sometime." My grandma said.

"Ok. Well I appreciate the normal period in my life, but why did you not tell me or give me a hint? Then I wouldn't have turned my mother into a damn toddler." I screamed hysterically.

"Calm down Isabella. Please." My grandma said with a soothing voice. I was trying to calm down, but now tears streamed and poured from my eyes. I was confused and hurt that neither of the people in front of me had bothered to tell me.

"Does Renee know? What we are, I mean." I asked coming out in a faint whisper. My voice breaking calmly only once to breathe.

"No," Charlie responded quietly.

"Ok." I whispered still trying to mentally clam down. I wiped off my tears. "I will be back. Don't bother looking for me. I will run before you have a chance." I though of a place to go where no one would be. I concentrated on a park I saw on the way here from the airport. Then I was there. By the sign of the park. I ran deep into the woods not even bothering to remember the trail. I ran and ran until I tripped over a tree branch. Normally I would have never acted like this. But my hysteria got a hold of me before my brain did.

After million minutes or hours of running – I lost track – I stopped in a meadow. A clear moonlit meadow.

"How strange." I whispered. It was so unlike everything in Forks.

I went to the middle of the meadow. Smelling all of the gorgeous flowers. Then lying down under a large blanket of stars.

"That was stupid of me." I thought out loud. "I shouldn't have done that. All she was doing was helping me." I sighed then I cried. My face burning hot. My eyes probably puffy and red. I laughed at myself now still crying.. "I'm so… stupid."

I looked over myself. My body was covered in burses from falling. Then my clothes were covered in dirt. My shirt was covered in tears. My hair was a messy array of leaves and dirt.

After about fifteen minutes I collected my self. I used my power, since no one was around. I concentrated on appearing clean. Clean clothes, clean hair, and clean skin. When I was done I looked like I did before I left. I couldn't get rid of my puffy eyes or my burning hot face, they were still left over from my fit earlier.

"I didn't do any damage." I laid down on the cool ground and looked into the sky. I looked at the millions of stars billions of light years away. I just looked at their beauty on that gorgeous clear night. I stayed laying in the middle of the meadow for hours.

I sighed. _It is time to go home now. _Still laying on the ground I imagined myself in my room on top of my bed. When I looked around the room I saw the computer. Standing by the door was my grandmother.

"Where are we going to meet for the training on Tuesday?" I asked.

"We will meet here. Isabella, are you ok?" She said.

"I am fine now. I don't want to talk to you right now. I came home to take a shower. I will see you on Tuesday, after school, here." I stated.

"Ok. Isabella we should really talk, before Tuesday." She said.

"First, If you don't mind I would like to be called Bella. Then second, I don't feel like talking. I just want to go and take a relaxing shower." I said.

"Is- Bella. We should talk about it now. Then we don't have any reason to be mad at each other on Tuesday. Then your anger with me won't affect your power. Remember your emotions effect your power." She said.

"I know my emotions effect my power." I blurted out angrily. Then I realized that things I was imagining about my grandmother came true. I had imagined my grandmother in blood stained clothing that appeared like she was dead. Her face was deadly pail. Her eyes had purplish bruises under them. "I am sorry." I looked to the floor.

She laughed. "It is ok. I used to do the same thing." Then she appeared back to normal. It took me by surprise. I wasn't used to people like me. My dad scared the shit out of me, but my grandmother startled me. "Not used to other people using their powers?"

"Not really. I still find it a little weird."

"You will get used to it." She told me.

"Ok." _When will she go away?_ "Well…uh…I am going to take a shower."

"Bella, I am really sorry we didn't tell you or warn you. We should have." She said.

"Ok. Well…I will see you on Tuesday."

"Ok… Bye." She said heading toward the stairs.

"Bye."

After my grandmother left the house I went downstairs. I realized I haven't eaten dinner yet today. I went down to see Charlie glued in front of the T.V.

"Hey Dad," I said going into the kitchen. Looking in the kitchen I saw that there was a pizza box sitting on the counter.

"Hey Bells. I ordered some pizza. You are welcome to have some if you want."

"Thanks dad." I went over to the pizza box and grabbed a piece of pizza. I went over to the T.V. to see basketball. When I finished eating my pizza I went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

I laid down into bed but unable to sleep. After thirty minutes I went over to the computer and turned it on. After another thirty minutes I got to my e-mail, and I had another email from my mom. All she really said was hi.

I turned off the computer and went over to my CDs. I found a CD Phil gave me for Christmas. It was one of his favorite bands. In my opinion it had a little too much bass and screaming. I put the CD in my CD player and turned it on as high as it would go. I laid down under my covers and started to listen to the CD. After going through the CD a few times I memorized the lyrics. I started to drift to sleep.

Headphones ripped out of my ears. I was jerked awake. The CD player made it's way to the edge of the bed and fell off. I stopped myself from screaming and waking up Charlie. I heard the familiar music come out of the headphones from the floor. I picked up the CD player and turned it off placing it on the desk. I looked over to the clock it was about six in the morning. Then I looked around the room and saw that the window was open and a cool draft was coming in. I got out of the bed and closed the window not remembering leaving it open.

I went back over the bed and tried to go back to sleep. After a good forty minutes I realized that I wasn't going back to sleep. So I got out of bed and got dressed. I went over to my book bag and got out homework. After I decided I didn't want to do homework now I went down stairs. There was a note on the counter. It said that Charlie was going to go fishing and would be back later tonight.

I went back upstairs, did some homework, and listened to music. I went downstairs to a terrible smell. It was my dad. He was home and he was cooking. I looked over to the stove and it read 5:13 PM. _No wonder he orders pizza most the time._

"Dad?"

"Yes Bella."

"I think I should do the cooking." I said smiling. He looked over to me then looked down at the food. Embarrassment crept over his face.

"That is ok Bella. You have enough to do." He said.

"It is ok. I always cooked for Renee too." I laughed.

"Ok, then what are you cooking, Chef Bella?" He questioned laughing.

"I don't know. Let me see." I went over the refrigerator and looked around. Then I went to cupboards and the only thing it looked like I could make with what little he had was spaghetti. "How does spaghetti sound?" I asked.

"Just what I was making." _Yea. Just what you were killing. _"What?" My face must have looked more transparent then I thought.

"Nothing" I smiled.

"I am going to watch the game." Charlie said sitting on the couch with the TV already on.

I finished making spaghetti and handed a bowl over to Charlie and brought a bowl to the couch for me. I tried to watch the basketball game but didn't understand what was going on. So I pretended like I was enjoying it. Charlie seemed to like my company so I finished watching the game with him.

"Well I am going to bed now. Night Dad."

"Night Bells."

I walked up the stairs and did my night routine.

After my shower I laid in my bed and stared at the ceiling. "This is boring." I thought out loud. I looked around the room. I saw my CD player and I decided that I didn't want to listen to it. After many, many hours I fell asleep.

The whole next day went slow. It started with waking up at seven then doing some laundry. After I finished all of the laundry I went shopping for food for the rest of the week and tonight. After the day was over I laid in bed. I looked out the window while in bed. White specs were falling closed to my window. I went over to the window and looked out into the woods that surrounded my house. It _was_ snow. No! I hate snow. That means it is too cold for rain. Which means that it is cold and wet. Yuck! I went back to the bed and surrounded myself in covers.

I drifted to sleep and dreamt about Edward. In the dream he drove me home. He mostly talked and I mostly stared but he didn't care. I looked into his light topaz eyes and smiled. It was so perfect. It was a great silence. It wasn't uncomfortable at all just relaxing and calming.

* * *

**Ok. Sorry I made everyone wait so long. I wasn't in a writing mood. Then I went to go see the new Harry Potter movie. YAY! It was good. I liked it. It made me feel like writing. - YAY! I also have 4 or so pages done for the next chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please Reveiw!**


	7. Chapter 6: Monday Madness

6: Monday Madness

I woke up in the morning and glanced over to the clock. The clock read 6:55 in the morning.

"Great!" I almost screamed. "I am going to be late." I jumped out of bed and got ready to go to school. It takes almost twenty minutes to walk to school and it takes ten minutes to get ready on normal morning. "Ah! Even if I leave right now I wouldn't make it on time."

I finished getting ready in ten minutes. Now I have ten minutes to get there. I went over to the cupboard and Dashing to the cupboard, I grabbed a granola bar. When I ran outside I was only met by the cold, wet snow. I fell into the snow when I stepped out the door. Now I am wet! Great!

Then I ran inside and got redressed into warmer clothes.

"Now I am going to be even later. This is just perfect. And, to top it all of, it's snowing." I thought out loud.

Then it dawned on me. I could just use my power and not even be late. That's a great idea. Wait, that's stupid. But…what happens if I get caught using my power? I would run the risk of exposure. That would be terrible.

Well…I could…appear behind a bush. No one would see me there. Hmmm…I am just being stupid. I shouldn't, but if I do I will be on time. I glanced to the clock. Less than ten minutes until first class starts.

I am going to do it. I will appear behind one of the large bushes I saw on Friday. It is settled. I am going to use my power and I will be on time.

I concentrated on being behind a group of bushes I saw last Friday. They were big enough to hide me and close enough where I didn't have a great chance of killing myself just by tripping. I walked across the road and almost slipping on the road three times.

I walked into the parking lot and looked around. I saw some groups of teenagers disappearing into the buildings and a few still out talking in their groups. I looked over the cars and saw Edward's a few cars down. I looked back to one of the groups. I saw one of the members meet my eyes and turned back to see Edward's beautiful topaz eyes staring at me. Edwards eyes looked frightened. _What is he scared about?_

I heard a loud high pitched scream come from the group that saw me first. I turned around to see headlights from a blue van head my way. I heard the brakes screech and fail. Then I thought about a few ways to get out of this. The first one was to use my power and just appear in a new place, and the other was to run and more than likely fall onto the cold, slick pavement.

I looked back around and saw Edward looking like he was contemplating something. Then I decided I had too many people looking at me so I started to run. I slipped on the icy pavement. No one would see me if I used my power now. But before I had a chance to use my power I felt a cold arm wrap around my waist. I looked up into Edward's topaz eyes. I wasn't sure what to do. Should I use my power and not get neither of us hurt or should…then I heard the impact of the car hit the cars around me...

"Bella. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I was confused and my voice showed that. When I tried to move I realized that I was pushed against his side. Then I swore I heard a soft musical laugh.

"Be careful." He said still holding me tight. "I think you hit your head pretty hard."

I started to feel a jolt of pain from the top of my head. I groaned.

"Yeah." He sounded like he was suppressing laughter. "That's what I thought."

"How did you…" I paused not knowing what to ask. Then I felt a headache come on. At first it felt like a migraine, but it quickly died down to just a headache. "How did you get over here so quickly?" I asked settling on a question.

He suddenly looked a lot more serious. "I was right behind you."

I tried to move again, and he released me. He slid a little farther away. His face held concern. I looked up to his beautiful golden eyes. Why did I ask him that? I wouldn't want him to ask me what I was.

"I'm sorry." I said looking down.

Then a crowd of people came with their face streaming down with tears. They were screaming. All I wanted them to do was shut up and have Edward holding me again. It felt extremely safe and quieter.

"Don't move," a voice on the side instructed.

Then I heard a different voice, "Get Tyler out of the van."

There was a bunch of people swarming around the parking lot. I started to get up and to go see how Tyler was when Edward's cold hand pushed me back down.

"But…" I started.

"Just sit down." He said.

"But… it's cold…and wet." I wined. Edward chuckled under his breath.

"You were over there." Edward stopped chuckling. "You were…by your car." I have to find out what he is. I just have to.

His eyes were cold when he realized I wasn't going to drop it. Then slowly he said, "No. I wasn't."

"I saw you." Now more adults started to arrive with their voices getting louder. I decided to hold on to the argument. I had to find out what he was.

"Bella, I was standing right behind you." With that he looked deeply into my eyes capturing me in his light gold ones. He was refusing to answer me.

"No." I refused. My jaw clenching and my eyes going down closer to a straight line.

The beautiful light gold in his eyes blazed. "Please Bella."

"Why?" I asked to his almost saddened expression.

"Just…Trust me." His soft voice pleaded getting a little closer.

I could hear the sirens now. They were much closer. "Will you promise to explain later?"

"Fine," He snapped releasing me from his gaze.

"Fine." I snapped back not as forcefully.

It took six EMTs and two teachers to move the van away enough to bring the stretchers through. They reached over to Edward and me after getting Tyler out and on a stretcher. Edward refused to get into it. But the traitor, probably trying to get rid of me, told them about my hit on the head. He said it might be a concussion. After my refusing they put me on a stretcher and placed a neck brace around my neck. They headed me towards the van as Edward slid into the front seat.

Then to make matters worse Charlie arrived at the scene. He ran up to me and yelled, "Bella!"

"Hey, Ch- Dad." I sighed. "There's nothing wrong with me."

He turned to one of the closest EMTs but I tuned him out and just saw the pictures of what just happened display through my mind. I just thought of how Edward got there so fast. It was too fast. Not…natural. Then I looked at the van. I saw two large dents in the car. One looked like a car, but the other looked a lot like a shoulder….like Edward's shoulder defending it's self.

I looked over to his family. None of their faces held concern for their brother's safety. Their faces held anything from disapproval to furry.

They placed me into the EMS truck. I was thinking of something logical to fit the situation. Something normal…sane…right. But….what?

Unfortunately the EMS got a police escort. We arrived at the hospital quickly. I didn't even notice the sound of the siren. I could only tell we were moving.

I felt terribly embarrassed when they unloaded me from the truck. Then when Edward just glided out of the front seat I simply ground my teeth together not wanting to say anything.

The EMTs put me in a long room with beds separated by pastel curtains. A nurse came into the room and put a pressure cuff on my arm and put a thermometer under my tongue. When the nurse left I decided I didn't want to wear the stupid neck brace anymore so I threw it under the hospital bed.

Then a rush of the hospital staff brought in a boy that I recognized from my government class. He is Tyler Crowley. His head was wrapped up with bloody bandages. Tyler looked hundreds times worse than I felt.

The nurses started to unwrap all of the bandages around Tyler, but Tyler only looked at me with a saddened expression on his face.

"Bella, I'm so sorry!" He looked very sincere.

"I'm fine." I gave a small smile to make him feel better. "But you look awful. Are you alright?" As the nurses started to show more blood, I started to feel worse.

Completely ignoring my question he continued. "I thought that…I was going to kill you. I was going to fast and then I hit the ice all wrong…." He winced when the nurses started to dab his face."

"Don't worry about it Tyler, you missed."

"How did you get out of the way so fast? You were there then…you were gone."

"Um…Edward pulled me out of the way."

He looked like he had no idea who that was. "Who?"

"Edward Cullen…He was standing right behind me." I lied. I knew I wasn't that great of a liar. I sound very unconvincing.

"Cullen? I didn't see him...but it was all way to fast." Then it looked like he realized something, because now his voice sounded a little panicky. "Is he alright, did he get hurt?"

"No, no he is fine. They didn't make him get on a stretcher." I knew I wasn't the only one who saw him. There is only one way I can explain him being so fast….supernatural something or other. I sighed.

A nurse came into the room and took me to do x-rays. I told them I was perfectly fine. And guess what. I was right. Other than a headache that still lingered. I didn't have a concussion or anything.

When I went back to where I was laying Tyler was done getting bandaged. I was relived to not have the blood smell in the next bed. The only problem was that Tyler just kept apologizing. He didn't stop. Even after I closed my eyes and ignored him.

"Is she sleeping?" A musical voice asked.

Edward stepped in front of my bed smirking. Even smirking he looked gorgeous. I really want to just stare at him and smile. But I decided to give him a glare.

"Hey Edward. I am so sorry."

"It's ok. No blood spilled. And well you two look worse then I do." He smiled a little. It made me melt a little. Of course he looks better then we do.

Then Edward went and sat on the edge of Tyler's bed and smirked at me. "So how are you?"

I scowled at him. "I'm perfectly fine. They just…won't let me go." I wined. "Wait. How come you are strapped to a table getting poked and prodded?" I smiled a little bit and he noticed. I blushed.

"It's all about who you know." He said with an almost silent laugh. "But don't worry. I came to spring you." I smiled.

Then the doctor came around the corner. He looked better than any movie star I had ever seen. He had blond hair. Then he had pale skin, but he looked tired. He looked just like Edward and his siblings.

"Hello Miss Swan, I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen." Yep. He is Edward's adoptive father. "So, how are you feeling?" He asked in his very appealing voice.

"I'm fine."

He looked at the board over my head and he switched it on.

"Your x-rays look good." He said with a light voice. "Does your head hurt? Edward said you him it very hard."

"It's fine." I said with a quick glace toward Edward.

Then Dr. Cullen's cold hand felt around my head. My headache felt better under the cold touch.

"Well you look fine. Charlie is in the waiting room waiting to take you home. But if you start to feel dizzy or have anything go wrong with your eye sight please come back."

"Can't I go back to school?" I have never seen Charlie take care of anyone.

"School is almost over. And you should really take it easy today." He said.

"Oh….ok." I said getting up a little to quickly. I ended up falling and having Doctor Cullen catch me.

His face was full of concern, but there is no need to tell him about my…balance problems.

"Are you sure you are going to be ok Bella?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Yes I am fine."

"If you feel bad please take some Tylenol." He said as he steadied me to my feet. And let me go carefully so I wouldn't fall again.

"It really doesn't hurt that badly."

"It sounds like you were really lucky." He said signing a piece of paper.

"Lucky Edward happened to be standing next to me." I smiled a little looking over to Edward.

"Oh…well…yes." He said occupying himself with papers quickly and looked over to Tyler. He was hiding something. The same thing Edward was hiding. What is it? I fell like I should know, but…what?

"You are going to have to stay with us a little longer Tyler." Dr. Cullen said to Tyler.

I went over to Edward. "Can I talk to you a minute?" I whispered. Edward took a step back towards the door and suddenly looked more serious and had his jaw clenched.

I looked over to Dr. Cullen and Tyler.

"Could we please talk alone for a while, if you don't mind?" I asked again.

He turned around and went down the hallway. I followed right behind him almost breaking out into a run. When he turned around we were close to an inch from each others faces. His eyes were even better up close. His lips were beautiful and perfect. His hair was perfect. My heart beat quickened. I could almost hear it. He looked down to me and smiled. It was like he could hear my heart beat. I started to blush deep red.

He took a step back and his teeth clenched together. "So? What did you want?"

"Umm…" I took a breath not sure weather I could say anything. "I'm…" Then I paused trying to take a breath. "I'm sorry." He looked confused.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well…I understand if you don't want to tell me. I wouldn't want to tell anyone." I said. "I don't tell anyone, about me. Not even my mother." I stopped. I realized what I just said without thinking.

"What about you?" He said realizing my mistake.

"Uh…umm…nothing." I said.

"You want me to tell you what I am and you won't tell me what you are?" He said with a little disbelieving tone.

"I'm sorry. That is why I said I was sorry. I am going to go. Um…Charlie is…ah waiting for me." I said quickly trying to get away. I turned around and Edward's cool hand was around my arm. He was looking at me very quizzically.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Yes there is. But what?"

"There is nothing wrong." I lied. I sounded very unbelievable.

"Yes there is. You are lying." He said. Then I saw Charlie come around the corner and Edward placed his arm next his side. "Tell me sometime, please." He said walking away. I looked over at Charlie arriving.

"Hey Bella. How are you?"

"I'm fine." I said turning away from Edward.

Charlie and I arrived home after getting bombarded with tons of questions and concern. We ended up escaping the hospital after thirty minutes or so. We got home and Charlie watched over me. Until I finally escaped from the room.

The rest of the day was pretty slow. I ended up falling to sleep early.

* * *

**I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make everyone wait this long. If it makes you any happier. I already finished the 7th chapter and I am on the 3rd page of the next chapter. My beta will be done editing it soon. YAY!**

**Please review. I love hearing everyone's input. -**

**I will have the next chapter up in two days or when my beta is finished editing it.**

**OMG! Harry Potter was so good and so sad and I LOVED IT! AND!!!!!! ECLIPSE IS COMING OUT IN 2 DAYS!!! YAY!!**

**I will probably have the chapter up before I get Eclipse. Then I will spend the rest of the day/night reading it. I am spasing so much. That is why I am rambling right now. Sorry. I will stop.**

**Mollytigerc -**


	8. Chapter 7: Sunny Learning

7: Sunny Learning

I opened my eyes to an unexpected brightness. I ran to the window. I looked out and scanned over the front yard. The sun had melted snow all over the ground. "YAY!" I screamed. Sun finally. I miss it so much. It was more than enough to bring a cheesy grin to my face.

I quickly got ready for school and ran downstairs tripping on the last step.

"Ouch!" I wined feeling a bruise forming on my knee.

I got up and went to get a granola bar. I went outside and started my two mile walk.

It was cold outside, but the sun felt terrific. I could feel it through my light jacket. The ground was wet and muddy. There was no more snow. The warm sun rays made it melt away.

I reached the highway after about ten minutes. I kept walking with the sun in the sky. I would have danced in circles if I wasn't so clumsy.

I arrived to school early. Most of the teachers weren't even there.

I looked around the school. No one was there. I sighed. I just sat there and started to think. My mind wandered over to Edward. I thought about what happened yesterday. Thoughts flowed through my mind. I saw Edward on his car. Then I saw him right next to me with his hand around my waist. I could almost feel it. It was ice cold like he was just lying in the snow. Only his clothes were perfectly dry except for the flakes of snow. Then I saw the car with the dent in it. The dent that looked identical to Edward in a defensive position. Then after I finished in the ER's scene popped into my head. I almost heard the conversation all over again. I thought about it the talk. I almost told him about my power. I hinted at it. I was stupid. I shouldn't have.

I heard a car come up to the parking lot. I looked up to see if I knew who it was. It was just Coach Clapp. Then that made me think of something entirely different.

"Oh no." I wined. I have gym. My first gym since the beginning of the year.

"No! No! No!" I wined. I started to hear more cars come into the parking lot. I was sitting on a bench close to building three. I could hear a bunch of students and teachers.

After a few minutes I heard the bell ring. I stayed outside for a little longer to soak up the sun then I went into the classroom. Many people were already in their seats.

Throughout the day, lots of people came up to me. They asked what happened. I would tell them that Edward saved me. Trying to get them to head towards him for answers instead of me even if he wasn't there... I hated to be the center of attention. The day went very slow. I finally got to lunch. I looked over where Edward and his brothers and sisters sat. None of them were there.

I suddenly lost my appetite. Why isn't he here? It is a perfectly good day. It's not raining or snowing. It's perfect.

When we got to the front of the lunch line I just got water and followed Jessica to my seat.

After lunch, the day continued uneventful, though Biology was odd, but eventually even that flew by.

Then gym hit. We were in the volleyball section still. I got dressed out in the girl's locker room and we went to gym and got into volleyball teams.

We started the game. I tried to avoid the ball as much as possible, but unfortunately the ball came flying towards me. I mimicked one of my team mates moves, but ended up hitting the back of one of their heads while also falling onto the floor. After that, the team made sure I would not get the ball again. The people that stood around me shared the area I was in. I just moved away from the ball coming. Eventually even gym was over. I went back out into the warm sun and started my walk home.

It sucks that Edward wasn't here on such a beautiful day. I wonder if he is ok. He was fine yesterday. Is he sick? Why didn't he come? Hmmm…

I got home after a while in the deliciously warm sun. I went into the house and opened the door. I turned on the light and kept walking toward the stairs. Something was wrong. I looked around the house. Something was defiantly wrong, but what? I looked back up the stairs and didn't see anything. Then I looked over to the couch.

"Hello Isabella. How was your weekend? I hear you had an eventful Monday." My grandmother was sitting on the couch looking as if she owned the place.

"Good," I replied.

"Really. I hear you almost got hit by a car. Saved by that wonderful vampire. Edward…Cullen if that is his name." She said smugly.

"What?" Edward…vampire?!

"Yes…of course. How did you not know? Isn't it obvious?"

"No."

"Well...I guess that settles it."

"Settles…what?"

"Your lesson for today silly." She said with her overly cheerful voice. "Vampires. You should know about what you are living around." She said a little more serious, but you could still hear the overly cheerful. It was a little…scary…unnatural…defiantly not right.

"Oh…ok."

"So where do we start? Hmm…" She looked like she was considering different possibilities. "How about you tell me what you know about vampires."

"I don't know anything. Except for what movies say. And they are most likely wrong."

"Well they probably have some basis for real life. For instance the pale skin, and the want of blood."

"What about the coming out in day time?"

"Well, they don't come into the sun. And you should know. They didn't come to school today. Probably…the fear of someone seeing them in it."

"What do mean 'the fear of someone seeing them'?"

"When they go into the sun their skin sparkles."

"There skin sparkles?" I said a little skeptical. "Yeah right."

"You should see it sometime. It looks…spectacular." She said suddenly sad. I could swear that I saw a tear escape from her always happy eyes. It made me wonder what happened to her. Did she know a vampire?

"What about the blood. They don't seem to be killing any humans."

"Well…the Cullens are…interesting. They don't feed like normal vampires. They don't drink human blood. They drink animal blood. That is why their eyes are golden and not red."

"Oh. Do most vampires do that?"

"No, there are only a few that do. Let's continue. Vampires also can move at fast speeds." That explains how he got over to me so fast. "They are very strong."

"Their bodies are very hard and cold." She paused a minute and looked over towards the clock. "Well that is it for today. I will see you on Thursday. Charlie should be home in a few minutes."

"Ok. I will see you then."

"Well bye." She just disappeared using her power. She left more serious than when she came. She was normally more overly cheerful to the point of being scary. But today she seemed much more normal. She wasn't way to cheerful but she wasn't super serious. It was weird. Once we started to talk about vampires she seemed to get…sadder. I wonder what happened. I guess I will find out some other time.

I walked over to the refrigerator and took out some potatoes and a steak. I wrapped the potatoes in foil and put them into the oven. Then I went over to the steak and marinated it and placed it into the refrigerator.

Once I finished I went upstairs to start my homework. Then I heard the cruiser pull up.

"Opps! Forgot about the potatoes." I went downstairs and took the potatoes out of the oven. I took that steak out. Charlie opened the door.

"Bells?" Who were you expecting.

"Hey Charlie." I finished up with the steak.

"Mmm…what are we having for dinner?"

"Steak and potatoes."

"Sounds great." He walked over to the kitchen. When he realized that I didn't need his help he left the kitchen and headed over to the TV.

A few minutes passed by and the steak was done. Charlie came over to the table. I set the table and I gave him some potatoes and some steak. We ate in almost near silence. It was nice. Nether of us liked to talk a lot. I guess we are well suited to live together. When we were finished I cleaned the dishes by hand, no dishwasher.

I went upstairs to finish up my homework. When I was done. I called my mom. She is probably worried sick.

The phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey mom! How are you? I miss you."

"Bella! I miss you. Please come and visit. I am fine. How is Forks? Wait. Charlie told me that you almost got hit by a car yesterday. Are you ok? You should really come back home." She sounded worried. She must have forgotten that home was empty. She is in Florida with Phil.

"I am fine. I didn't get hurt at all. A nice boy named Edward pulled me out of the way."

"Oh, well thank Edward for me. I am glad he got you out in time." She sounded relived like she has been worrying for a while.

"So are you and Phil having fun in Florida?"

"It is ok. Phil has lots of ball games to go to. But how is school. Meet any new friends?"

"Yes. I met a girl named Angela. She is really nice. I also met Jessica, Mike, Eric, Edward, and some other people."

"Well that sounds great. I am glad that you are having such a wonderful time." I heard someone in the background of the call, but couldn't quite tell what he was saying. "Bella. That is Phil. I have to go. Love you."

"Bye mom. Love you too." We both hung up the phone at about the same time. She sounded good. It made me almost sad not to live with her. But I needed to stay with Charlie.

I went over to my bed and almost instantly fell to sleep.

The rest of the month was slow. I didn't talk to Edward. I didn't want it to be weird that I knew. For the first few days he didn't come back. I would walk into the cafeteria and see that only four people sat at the table in the corner. Then when Edward came back after a few weeks. He would keep to his side of his table or he wouldn't glace over to me. His eyes were black almost all of the time. I noticed that they changed shades of topaz during the day. He was probably hungry. I didn't talk to him I just stayed on my side of the table and left him alone.

Lessons continued. They were not like the first one. Grandma stayed super happy all of the time.

After the month started to end I heard rumors of a dance coming up. I was terrified of dances. I would end up falling on my face or hurting who I was dancing with. Something.

One day after school Jessica called me.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella. I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you would mind if… I asked Mike to the dance?" She sounded hesitant like I was going to get mad or something.

"Go ahead and ask him out. I don't mind."

"Really!" She sounded surprised and very excited. "Are you sure you don't mind…you weren't planning to ask him?"

"No I'm not going to ask him. I'm not going."

"It will be fun."

"You have fun with Mike."

"Ok. Well I am going to go. See you tomorrow." Then she hung up and I hung the phone up following her.

I went to school the next day. When I got there Jessica was acting weird. She wasn't her normal gushing self in Trig or Spanish.

I got to lunch. None of the Cullens looked my way. They were all talking with each other. None of them have looked over here for a while.

When I sat down Mike wasn't his normal self either. Lunch was a little different with both Mike and Jessica quiet. When lunch was over Mike walked me to Biology like he did everyday. When we were in the room. I sat down in my chair with Edward next to me. Mike started to talk when I put my stuff down.

"So," Mike pause. "Jessica asked me to the dance."

"That is great." I smiled and was a little over enthusiastic for him. "You will have lots of fun with Jessica."

"Well…." He seemed a little nervous. "I told her I had to think about it." At least he didn't say no.

"Why did you do that?" I said disapprovingly.

His face blushed and he looked directly to the floor.

"I was…well…wondering if you were…going to ask me." He asked timidly. I felt completely stupid and guilty. I saw out of the corner of my eye Edward. He was staring at me with a confused interest.

"Mike. I think you should tell her yes."

"Did you already ask someone?" His eyes flickered over to Edward. I hope Edward didn't notice.

"No. I am not going."

"Why not?" He demanded.

"I am going to Seattle that Saturday."

"Can't you go any other week?"

"Sorry, no." I stated. "And you should go tell Jess. It is extremely rude to make her wait."

"Your right," He left to his seat.

I sat down in my seat and buried my head in my arms. I didn't want to cry from getting increasingly mad. I started to rub my temples on either side of my head. I had my eyes closed tight when I heard Mr. Banner start the lesson.

I opened my eyes and looked toward Edward. Edward looked confused. He kept staring at me. I tried to look away once, but couldn't divert my eyes away from him.

I heard Mr. Banner ask a question to Edward. I had no idea what the question was, but Edward released me from his gaze and turned towards Mr. Banner.

"The Krebs Cycle." He answered. Once Mr. Banner told him he was right he turned back to me, but I had already turned toward the board. I kept myself from looking towards Edward. It was terribly hard. But I did it.

When the bell rang I started to get up. I realized that Edward hadn't darted out of the door like he normally does.

"Bella?"

I turned and looked at the too-perfect vampire standing right in front of me. He probably didn't even know I knew about him. But I won't tell him until I have too.

"What? Are you speaking to me again?" I asked trying to sound surprised. I had my eyes closed so I couldn't get drawn to him and confused. That way I could sound coherent.

"No, not really" He admitted.

"Then what do you want, Edward?"

"I'm sorry." He sounded like he was telling the truth. "I am being very rude, I know. But it is better this way." I opened my eyes. He looked serious.

"No it's not." I stated firmly.

"You don't know what you are talking about." He sounded mad.

"Yes I do. I can protect myself." I turned around and picked up my stuff. I was going to walk out dramatically when I ended up tripping in the door. All of my books fell to the ground. Edward had already stacked all of my books before I even bent down to pick them up.

He handed me my books. I blushed a little.

"Thank you." I said almost in a whisper.

"Your welcome."

I left for gym. We moved on to basketball. Ten minutes into the game my team realized that they could just stop throwing me the ball. During the game I fell a lot, sometimes taking people with me. Then the fact that all I could think about was Edward made me even worse.

When gym was over I was thankful as always. I walked home. On my way Eric caught me. He asked me to the dance, but I told him my Seattle story. I continued on. I saw Edward by the entrance of the school. He was sitting there waiting for his family. Then behind Edward I saw Tyler. In my head I begged Edward to move forward. I finally decided to hurry by. But before I had a chance to get by unnoticed, he rolled down his window and started to talk.

"Bella!" He yelled. Thinking I wouldn't be able to hear him.

"Yes."

"Would you ask me to the dance?"

"No. I am going to Seattle."

"Oh. That is what Mike said. I thought you were just letting him down easy."

"No. Maybe next time." He smiled.

"Ok. Well we still have prom." He closed his window and I started to walk again. I saw Edward's brothers and sister go in front of me. Then when I got to the entrance I could swear I saw Edward looking at me and laughing.

I continued home. I was sick of today. It was terrible, but at least Edward is talking to me again, I hope. I kept walking until I found a safe place to disappear in. I got home and started my homework.

The rest of the day went by fast. I got home and made chicken enchiladas. I decided that I need to ask him about Seattle.

We were sitting at dinner and Charlie and I were enjoying the food.

"Dad?" Here it goes

"Yes Bells."

"Is it ok if I go to Seattle next Saturday?" I had to ask permission, but if he said no. I would have to start to make other plans. I didn't like that thought.

"How are you going to get there." He asked taking a bite of his enchilada. I hadn't thought about that.

"Umm…I haven't thought about that. I guess I will use my power."

"Do you think that is safe? I mean there is a possibility of exposure."

"I will find a good place to…pop in."

"Are you planning to go with anyone?"

"If I was going to use my power do you honestly think I would be taking someone."

"Good point. Bella, Seattle is a big city. I don't want you getting lost."

"Dad. Phoenix is about five times bigger than Seattle. Plus I know how to read a map if all else fails."

"Would you like me to come with you?"

"No thanks. I will probably just be looking for books and clothes. I will be going from store to store. Trying on different clothes. It would be very boring." I said hiding my horror of the thought of him coming with me.

"Oh…ok." He said almost instantaneous but casual. He doesn't like to be in women's dressing rooms.

"Thanks." I smiled then continued to eat dinner.

"So are you going to be back in time for the dance." He asked making small talk.

"No, I don't dance." He understood I was really clumsy. My mom wasn't clumsy at all, I inherited clumsiness from him.

"Oh that's right." He said realizing that I was just as clumsy as he was, if not worse.

* * *

**Ok. So I updated MUCH earlier.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta and friend Kiselldra. She is great and very helpful. Without her this fanfiction would not exist.**

**I can't tell you a for shore date for the next chapter. It isn't finished yet. I will finish it ASAP.**

**Please Review! And thanks to everyone who reads this story. -**

**Mollytigerc**


	9. Chapter 8: Conversations

8: Conversations

I was in the woods standing in a strangely familiar area. I was standing at the entrance of the meadow I found when I was mad at my Grandmother.

Then I saw Edward standing by some trees. He wore a terrified look on his face but he wasn't looking towards me. It seemed that his gaze was focusing some were behind me. I turned around to see what could scare a vampire. The only thing I could see was darkness. I strained my eyes to see in the blackness. Then something moved.

I jerked up out of bed waking from my bad dream. I looked around the room and over to the clock. It was four thirty in the morning.

I lied back down to try to get more sleep. I tried and minute after minute passed by. I looked out the window. It wasn't raining. I turned back over to look at the clock. It was 5:10 now. I decided to get up. I wouldn't be going back to bed. I took my time. I got ready for school. I went downstairs and started breakfast. I had over an hour until I had to head to school.

I went into the kitchen and took out a pan to make French toast. Charlie came down in the middle of me cooking.

"Mmm…starting to make breakfast too. What's the occasion?"

"No occasion. I just couldn't go back to bed. I have time to kill." I smiled. "Want some?"

He sat down at the table. "Sure." I took a plate and set it in front of him. I took another plate and started to eat.

"Thanks Bells." He finished his last bite of French toast and got up. "See you when I get home." He cleaned off his plate and put it away. Then I got up and did the same.

"Bye." I said as he left. I followed behind him. I ended up getting to school early. I took a look at my surroundings and immediately became confused. There was a car in the parking lot! It was almost twenty minutes before most students arrive.

Then I recognized the car, it was the silver Volvo. I continued to walk over to the bench and sat down. I looked over to the Volvo. I noticed Edward was in his car. None of his siblings were in the car. Edward met my eyes when I was looking at the car. I looked away and took out Wuthering Heights . My English class was reading it. I was just rereading it, becuase I love the book.

Edward came up behind me. I could hear him coming up to me.

"What are you reading?" He asked. I jumped a little even though I heard him coming I flinched.

"Wuthering Heights. What are you doing here so early?" He silently laughed at my jump

"I came to think. No one is normally here this early."

"Yeah. I know." I smiled.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I had a bad dream last night and I couldn't go back to bed."

"Oh, what was your dream about?" I blushed and looked down.

"Umm...it was just a dream." I looked up to see him smile a perfect crooked smile.

"Ok." He chuckled. "So how is the book?"

"I've read it before, but it is good."

"Then why are you rereading it?"

"It is a good book. Have you read it before?"

"Yes."

"Oh…ok."

"So what did you come to think about?" I looked up to him. He didn't answer at first. Like he was considering how he should answer it.

"You." He looked at my face.

"Why me?" I was confused.

"Because, it is safer if I don't hang out with you. Like now. It is extremely dangerous. But I really want to."

"As I said before. I can protect myself. I understand the dangers." I sounded a little arrogant.

"Yeah right."

"I would show you. Just not here and not now."

"When then?"

"I don't know. When is it good for you?"

"Anytime is fine with me." He sounded serious.

"Ok." I replied casually.

"I was wondering if next Saturday…the day of the spring dance, you wanted to…."

"Are you trying to be funny?" I interrupted and stood up from were I was sitting.

His eyes looked amused which made me angry. "Will you let me finish?"

I looked up to him and bit my lip from saying anything else.

"I heard you say you were going to Seattle that day and wondered if you wanted a ride."

I stood there a little dumbstruck. Confused I asked, "What?"

"Do you want a ride to Seattle?"

"Why?"

"Well, I was planning to go to Seattle in the next few weeks, and I thought you might want a ride."

"Ok." I said. Then I looked back to him. "Edward?"

"Yeah."

"Does this make us friends?" He looked at me for a moment almost with a tortured look.

"It's better if we weren't friends, but that doesn't mean I don't want to be friends."

"I understand." I looked up to his face. I smiled a half smile then I looked down.

He looked like he was thinking that I didn't understand, even though I did. Then it dawned on me. I could tell him I know. Then it wouldn't be that weird. Maybe I should tell him about the fact that I had powers. Hmmm…I was not sure. My face must have given something away. The series of thoughts that went by must have been painted on my face, because Edward could see something. Then he looked very seriously into my eyes and grabbed my attention before I had a chance to look away.

"Bella?"

"Yeah."

"What are you hiding?" He looks curious.

"Um…nothing." I said. I attempted to look back down, but instead my eyes stayed transfixed on his beautiful light honey ones.

"I will find out." He said giving me a half smile.

"Have fun trying." I said playfully. His half smile made me grin back. He looked at me harder, if it was possible. Then a too perfect random smile appeared.

"Trust me, I will."

"Ok." I started to leave for my first class. I was doing well until I went around a corner and almost fell into puddle of water. Edward caught me and I blushed.

"So you are you going to Seattle with me, right?"

"Yes." I said almost not getting the word out.

"See you in class." He said leaving for his first class. I continued on my first class almost arriving late and sat down at my desk. All I could think about was Edward, yet again.

The day past fairly fast until I hit lunch. I looked around the cafeteria. I noticed Edward wasn't there. I looked around the cafeteria and he was sitting no were. I sighed and got into line following Jessica. Then someone behind me tapped my shoulder. I turned around and Edward was standing there.

"Hey Bella." I looked up to his face. His eyes were lighter today then they were yesterday, but they were still breath taking. He must have fed or something. I gave him an impish grin. I tried to stay as normal as possible even if he could hear my heart beat.

"Hi." I said looking down. I was suddenly full. Not of food, but of butterflies. So I grabbed the closest lemonade I could see.

By now Jessica had already turned around to see what I was doing. We were getting closer to the front of the line.

"Is that all your having?" He sounded concerned.

"I'm not that hungry."

"Oh." He said putting some food on his plate.

We got out of line and I started to follow Jessica, but then Edward spoke up.

"Bella?" I turned around to look at him.

"Yes."

"Would you like to sit with me?" He asked. I started to blush. But before I could answer Jessica did it for me.

"Go ahead Bella. It is ok." She looked at me with a set of eager jealous eyes. She also looked curious. You could see the unasked question on her face. Why would Edward want Bella? I had no idea

"Ok." I said slowly. I knew I shouldn't be that excited, but I was. There was nothing that could stop it. Not even the fact that he was a vampire and could easily – well not so easily - kill me.

Edward found a seat for the two of us. He found some where with not too many people around.

He looked across the table to my face. He captured me with his honey gold eyes. I wasn't sure if I could breathe, but I quickly reminded myself to do so. I could hear him chuckle under his breath at my reaction.

"How has your day been?" I asked stupidly.

"Interesting."

"Is that good or bad?" I grinned.

"It's good." He looked at me for a second then asked.

"What are you thinking?"

"What?!" I responded instantly.

"What are you thinking?" He looked serious.

"About this morning." I answered before thinking. He looked a little mad. But then his eyes flickered to behind me.

"Your friends are very mad at me."

"Really? Why?" I replied instantly. He chuckled

"Mike Newton seems like he want to try and beat me up."

"Why?"

"Because you are sitting with me and you turned him down for the dance. He thinks that it was for me."

"Ok."

"Actually I was wondering something."

"Ok. What is it?"

"If I had asked you to the dance before Mike had. What would you have said?"

"Yes" I said with out thinking. The truth just popped out before I bothered to think. I started to blush tomato red. I really need to think more. I need to stop answer his questions right away. _Bella what is wrong with you. Think first._

"Really?" His voice at that sound you hear when they think it is too good to be true.

"Yes, but I wouldn't have ended up going." This seemed to trouble him.

"Why?"

"Well, as you can see, I am not that good at walking let alone dancing."

"I think you would dance well. If you had the right person to lead you?"

"Yeah right." I said not believing it. "I would end up really injuring who ever was attempting to lead me. You have obviously never seen me in gym."

"You can't be that bad."

"As I said, you have _never _seen me in gym." He just shook his head. Then everyone started to slowly file out of the Cafeteria. "Time for Biology." I got up and Edward mirrored me.

I walked down to the end of the table and Edward met me there.

On the way to Biology everyone stared at us. It was like the first day of school all over again. It started to rain during the beginning of lunch. Good thing I brought my rain jacket. Otherwise I would be soaked.

We finally got to Biology and sat down. Unfortunately Mike was already there and watched us enter. He looked like he was going to jump up and hurt Edward. When we sat down I laughed under my breath. Edward turned his face toward me and he was smiling too.

Mr. Banner walked into the classroom and he started to instruct the class on some lab. I attempted to pay attention, but failed miserably. When Mr. Banner handed out the labs I realized that had done it before.

Edward and I started on the lab. Within twenty minutes we had the lab done. Everyone else seemed to be having trouble with it. In my opinion it was easy and Edward was really smart. So he had no trouble with it at all. Now we had the rest of the class to talk.

I looked over to Edward. His chair was tilted toward me only it was on the other side of the desk. He was analyzing my face. I wonder what he is thinking about.

"Do you want a ride home from school?" Edward asked.

"Sure." Then the teacher stopped right behind me.

"Did you two finish the lab?" Mr. Banner asked with a disbelieving tone.

"Yes." I replied.

"Bella, did you do any of the lab?"

"Actually, she did most of it." Mr. Banner looked at me for a second after Edward interjected.

"Um…I have actually already done this lab."

"Oh. Well then you two should be a good lab pair." He muttered a few words after that. I couldn't quite make out what they were. Edward obviously heard what he said. He froze a little, but a second later he grinned.

I looked behind me to people doing their labs. They seemed to be having trouble with it. My eyes meet Mike's eyes. A large smile got plastered to his is face. I quickly turned around and looked back towards Edward.

"So what are you getting in Seattle." I said trying to make small talk.

"A few CDs and stuff. What about you?"

"I want to go over to the book store, and I was hoping to go clothes shopping." Then it dawned on me. Why would he want to go clothes shopping with me? "Are you sure you want to go?" He looked at me for a second.

"Do you want me to go?"

"Yes," I replied instantly. Probably too quickly. A beautiful crooked smile was displayed across his face. It made me melt a little and almost fall backward off of my chair, but I stayed still, unmoving. My breathing started to go a little quicker. I attempted to look away. But the smile was smoldering.

His face looked away when the bell rang signaling for the next class. He got up, but he didn't leave. Normally by now he would have already been out the door heading for his next class. I got my stuff into my backpack and got up.

"Do you want me to walk you to your next class?" I looked at him for a moment to see if he was serious. Then he continued to stare at me waiting for an answer.

"Sure." I started to walk toward the door leaving Mike behind. I saw Mike out of the corner of my eye and he looked disappointed.

Edward and I walked toward my gym class. We stood a good two feet apart from each other. We turned towards each other before I went to go get changed out.

"Thanks." I said looking into his magnificent eyes. I looked away and walked towards the girls changing room.

"See you after class." He asked right before my hand touched the door knob.

"Yes" I replied turning to his face then opening the door to go in. I went over to get dressed and melted in place for a moment. I got push a little by someone leaving the changing room which knocked me into reality. As quick as possible I got changed and went to gym class.

At the beginning of gym Mike wasn't his normal self. He seemed sad. I contemplated weather or not I should go over to him and see if he was ok. But that was ruled out by my not wanting him to get any ideas.

The teacher finished explaining the rules to the game we were learning about and told us to pick our teams. Mike quickly came next to me and looked much happier.

"Do you want to be on my team?"

"You don't have to do this." I told him. He looked very happy that, that sounded like a yes. He was my team mate along with a few others.

The class floated by kind of quickly. I felt bad for the people I hit with the hockey stick. I tried to hit the ball and in the process I hit someone that was behind me and the stick flew out of my hand hitting a few people in front of me. I told them all sorry and everyone stayed clear of me for the rest of the class.

When class was over I quickly got changed and got out of the fitting room. Standing by the wall was Edward. His eyes held humor in them. It made me wonder what he was thinking.

"Ready to go."

"Yes" I said walking next to him as I did before. I yearned to put my hand next his, to touch his soft, cold, granite skin. We continued to walk in the pouring rain until we got to his car. He opened the door for me and he went into the other side. He was starting the car before I had a chance to buckle my seat belt.

He started to drive towards my house. I looked over to him while he was driving. I started to think about him and what I knew. I really should tell him, but I don't want to. If I do it will be weird around us or worse he would leave. I wasn't sure if I could handle him leaving. I looked out into the road and he looked over to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I continued to look out the window doing my best not to look into his smoldering eyes.

"Bella, you are a terrible liar." I knew this already, but I didn't want to tell him.

"You would be mad at me if I told you the truth." I whispered.

He looked back to the road and back to me, frustrated.

"Will you please tell me?" He asked politely.

"I don't want you to be mad." I whispered again looking into my lap. He took his hand and started to bring it toward me. But he stopped and it retreated back to its place on the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." I said back. I felt terrible I couldn't tell him, but if I did. He might go away. I couldn't risk that. We stopped in front of my house. He looked over to me and I looked back to him.

"Will you tell me before this Saturday or will I have to wait longer." He asked.

"I am not sure." I said after thinking about it for a moment. I unbuckled my seat belt. And opened the door not wanting to go into the water fall of rain.

"I will see you on Saturday." Edward said as I was leaving.

"What? Aren't you going to school tomorrow?"

"No. My brothers and I are going to go hiking." Yeah right. He is probably going to go hunting.

"Oh…ok. What time are you going to pick me up?"

"What time where you planning to go?"

"Anytime is fine with me."

"How about around eight in the morning?"

"Sounds good. See you there."

* * *

**I am really, really sorry. It has been a month. I realized that in computer applications today when I checked up on my fanfiction. I needed to refer to it for chapter 9 and then I realized that I didn't post it last night. I have started chapter 9, but it is going to take a while, I won't lie. Give me like two or so weeks. I will have it done by then.**

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! Thanks to everyone who continually gives me reviews. To all of you that review I LOVE YOU! and to all of you that don't I LOVE YOU TOO, but you should consider reviewing. I will try to write fast. I will try to have it up in two weeks. I love reviews, just like everyone else that writes stories, and if they tell you they don't well they are lying to you. And especally thanks to Kiselldra my awesome BETA and friend. **

**That that I am done rambling,**

**Please Review and I hope you liked the chapter.**

**Thanks **

**Michelle**


	10. Chapter 9: Seattle

9: Seattle

Friday went by slowly. It was rainy like most days, but eventually the day ended. My grandma stopped by for dinner, and told me that I wouldn't have any lessons for a while. She was trying to help out a friend with her daughter and she wasn't doing too well.

Friday slipped away and Saturday came. I woke up knowing Edward was going to be here at eight. I looked over to the clock and saw that it read seven in the morning. I looked out the window, and noticed that it was only cloudy out. I could see the sun coming through the clouds, but just barely.

I got up and got ready for Edward's arrival. After I finished getting ready in my room, I went downstairs to get some breakfast. Charlie was there. He looked up from the paper when he heard me enter the room.

"So you are going to go to Seattle." Charlie said glancing back down to his paper.

"Yes. I am just getting ready."

"Oh...ok. Are you still not going with anyone?" _Should I tell him about Edward? That would probably be a bad idea. Charlie would probably overreact. That would probably end badly._

"No, I am going to be leaving in a little while." I said hoping that the lie wasn't displayed on my face. "Are you doing anything interesting?"

"Actually, I thought I would go fishing with Harry Clearwater." Charlie looked over to the clock. "I should be leaving now. I will see you after you come back. Bye Bells."

"Oh that sounds good. I hope you have a fun time." I grabbed a granola bar and watched Charlie leave.

"You too." He said before he left and closed the door.

I heard the cruiser start up and drive away. I finished getting ready, and did the dishes before I heard a knock on the door.

I went to the door and saw Edward standing there. I grinned.

"You are welcome to come in. I just need to put the dishes away." I gestured to the pile of clean dishes.

"Ok." Edward followed me to the small kitchen.

"You can sit down, if you want to." He sat down while I finished the dishes. The whole time I could feel his eyes on me.

I finally finished and sat down at the table.

"So...ready to go?"

"Sure." We both got up and headed out the door. I locked the door and headed towards his silver Volvo. He opened the door and I got in. He quickly went over to the other side of the car and let himself in.

Then I heard the engine rumble to life. It was a lot quieter than my truck.

"So, where do you want to go first?" I looked out the windows. I could see the sun peak out of the clouds. Then I started to think about what would happen if Edward were to get stuck in a store or someplace in Seattle.

"Where do you want to go first?" He suavely replied.

"Was there anywhere that you wanted to go?"

"Let's get something to eat first, or do a little shopping." Edward looked towards the sky again and continued on the way to Seattle.

"We can get some food first." Edward glanced over to where I was sitting.

At first beautiful songs filled the car. I listened without knowing what they were. I looked down at his stack of CDs; I saw one with a familiar cover.

"Oh, I have this CD." Edward looked down at the CD, and smirked. _What?!?!_

"What?" I looked at him seriously.

"From Debussy to this?" He chuckled, and I loved it. I grinned.

"I like them both. Is that bad or something?"

"No, no not at all. Just most people don't have such a…diverse taste in music."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked getting a little angry.

"Nothing, it just means you know better music than most." He seemed a little nervous. It wasn't in the way he acted, but it was apparent in his eyes. Something looked a little out of place.

"Ok. So we are going to eat first?" I asked.

"Yes, unless you don't want to." _Of course I want to!_

"Yes, please. Where do you want to eat? I haven't been to Seattle in a while, so I am not sure."

"What kind of food do you like?"

"Anything should be fine."

"Ok. We can just go looking around if you want." _We! Not me but we!_ Inwardly I was cheering. I think he got a hint of the excitement. He looked a little more confident now.

"That sounds great." I looked deeply into his golden, candy eyes with his long lashes casting small shadows down his cheek. His eyes entranced me, and I felt as if I could drown in them. In the process of my endless staring, I think he noticed; which made me my cheeks flush a cherry red.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Seattle. I can't wait to see the bookstores they have." He nodded.

"So, how do you like Forks so far?"

"I think it is ok."

"Do you miss your mom?"

"A lot. Which reminds me…I need to see her sometime soon."

"Oh when are you going?"

"I haven't made any plans yet. Maybe next week, or two weeks from now. I am not sure. I have to see if it is ok, and stuff. Then I will just go." I smiled, and then thinking about my mom made me feel terrible. I sighed.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just miss my mom a lot."

"Oh, I am sorry."

"Why?" I was confused.

"For bringing her up."

"It is ok." I smiled. "So what kind of music do you like?"

Edward went on and on about different music, and the eras that he liked better. Every once in a while I would hear something I recognized. Then he let me listen to some of his favorite songs. I loved them all. We went to a restaurant about a half an hour before we reached Seattle because Edward heard my stomach growl. He brought me to a small restaurant, and we went to get a table; we got a booth for two.

All of the women in the restaurant gawked at Edward and then glanced at me by his side barely touching.

"Hello, I will be your waitress my name is Kristy. What can I get you two to drink?" Kristy put down two Menus, and continued to gawk at Edward.

"Bella what would you like?" The waitress, unwillingly, turned her head toward me.

"I would like a Coke, please." The waitress quickly moved her eyes away from me and towards Edward.

"I would like the same thing." He said it without taking his eyes off of me. I blushed.

"Ok. I will be right back with your drinks."

"Thanks." The waitress walked away into the back of the restaurant.

"I've been thinking, and I think I figured it out."

"What?" That took me my surprise.

"I think I have figured out your secret." Oh no. I must have paled, or turned green because the next thing he did was ask me, "Bella, Bella, are you ok?"

"W-what is that?" I asked.

"Are you ok?"

"No. The other thing." Now he looked terrible. He could tell what he was about to say was going to cause pain.

Then the waitress came to the table holding our cokes. I lost my appetite.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked cheerfully.

Neither of us answered. The waitress looked confused. Then she looked at both of our faces. She realized something was wrong.

"Umm…I will give you a minute." She said backing away.

"Edward. Um….I don't think…that…um…this is a good idea." I said it unwillingly. I didn't want to say it. "I'm sorry. I think I am going to go." I got up from the table and walked out the front door. I could feel Edward's eyes burrowing into the back of my head. They almost hurt.

I walked down the street without the faintest idea of what I was going to do. I didn't want to go home to Forks, and I didn't want to stay with Edward. Then again, that is all I wanted to do. I wanted Edward. Why did I leave?

I took a deep breathe and tried to clam down, but all of the emotions were flooding into my head; my head was pounding. I sat down unable to think. I wiped my eyes. I was obviously crying with all of these emotions. There was no way I wasn't crying.

I looked into the clouds and took in what was around me. I had no idea what to do, or where I wanted to go. I am an idiot. I left Edward. I didn't want to go home. I would go to see my mother, but I should have more notice than this. Then I heard some foot steeps coming by. I kept my face in my hands, and I continued to sob.

Why did he have to find out, and how did he find out. He couldn't have. I have been good. I haven't been doing anything big enough for most people to notice.

But, How? How? How? How?

The footsteps I heard stopped.

I heard something just above a whisper. "Darling, are you ok?" I looked up, and I tried to look decent. I looked into the eyes of an elderly lady. She looked nice enough. She seemed like she was well into her seventies. Her eyes were kind and loving.

"I-I'm fine. T-thanks." I took my head into my palms and I started to cry again. This time I felt cool hands come around my waist.

"Thanks for checking on her miss. I will take care of her now."

"Ok. Well have a good day." The lady's feet shuffled away.

I stopped crying and then breathing. I looked into his familiar golden eyes, and I started to cry again. Why couldn't I stop? I needed to stop. I begged to stop, but my eyes continued to rain with tears. Edward placed his arms around me in an embrace.

It was so magnificent to have Edward so close. He smelt so good. Edward held me tightly, and whispered in my ear.

"It is ok, Bella." His voice was soothing.

"N-no it-it's not." I was trying to calm down. My breaths where coming out rigidly. It was obvious it was bothering Edward, for he sounded like he stopped breathing.

"Bella, I won't tell. I promise. It isn't that bad. Not compared to me." He knew. He really did know.

"How do y-you know? I never t-told you!" I was in hysterics. I wasn't crying as hard now, though. I tried to move out of Edward's grip; at first it didn't work, but then he let go. "I have known what you are for a month. How long have you known?" My voice was stronger now, anger was filling every word.

"Bella, you don't understand-"

"I understand perfectly. I don't need you telling me that _I _don't understand." I was practically screaming.

"Bella, I know you knew, but-" I interrupted his smooth voice.

"What?!?! Why didn't you tell me?" He interrupted me.

"Bella stop. Calm down. Let me explain, please."

"Explain what?!" He just looked at me. I was obviously still in hysterics; I sighed. I was trying to calm down and it worked a little bit.

"I'm sorry for not telling you. I wanted to tell you. I know if I told you everything would be better, but you really don't want to be with me. I am not the best person for you to be around.

"I tried to stay away from you, and keep you safe. I tried to find rational reasons to leave, but I couldn't do that. I couldn't imagine another day of not seeing you or hearing-" Edward paused "I didn't want to hurt you. Then Bella, when I heard you grandmother's thoughts. They scared me. I could tell you knew what I was, and I didn't want to admit the second thing. No matter how true it seems. Bella, please forgive me. I really didn't mean to hurt you. I-"

"Edward stop." I smiled. Edward looked confused. I leaned into Edward and I gave a hug as tight as I could possibly give. He seemed more confused. He was really still. I let go, and the look on Edward's face was comical. It was easy to tell that he was extremely confused.

"Edward. It isn't your fault. It is just as much mine as it is yours. I don't care what you are, if you can live with what I am…I think that it is possible for me to live with what you are."

"It doesn't matter?"

"If it did matter… do you think you would still be alive, or since you know what I am, for me to be alive?" He looked bewildered.

"Bella I don't think that-"

"Then don't think. Let's just continue the day knowing what we are. If you want we don't have to go to Seattle. I think the sun is starting to peak out." I smiled. "I heard…vampires…" I hardly go the word out. It was harder for me to say and admit then to just think it. At least when I thought it, I knew there was the possibility for me to be wrong; however I still wished that I was wrong. "…sparkle in the sun."

Edward still looked stunned. He couldn't believe what I was saying. He just stood there still staring at me.

"Want to go to a restaurant?" I suggested.

"Sure. Where do you want to eat?" I looked around. I saw a little restaurant around the corner.

"How about over there?" I pointed toward the restaurant.

We both got up and walked over toward the restaurant.

"Hello. Table for two?" It was a boy. He looked pretty, not quite as gorgeous as Edward, but he still looked good. He looked directly at me, never glancing towards Edward. I thought I heard Edward let out a silent growl, so I looked up at him and was completely confused. He was glaring at the host.

The host followed my worried look, and almost jumped backwards.

"L-let me bring you to your seats." The waiter led us too a booth near the back. He handed us the menus. "Your waitress will be here in a minute." He turned and almost ran away.

"What was that for?"

"What?"

"You growled at that guy."

"You should have heard him." He sneered at the memory.

"What?! What do you mean… _heard_?"

"How much do you know about…vampires?"

"I know as much as my grandmother has told me." Edward looked a little confused.

"What did she tell you?" His voice held an edge of anger. "What did she tell you?"

"She said that the sun doesn't affect you...but you...sparkle. She said it looks really nice if you see it first hand. Then she said something about blood. She said that you and your family don't drink human blood, and that you drink animal blood." He looked at me like he knew exactly what I was talking about. Deep in his eyes, I could still see that he didn't believe that I actually knew the truth.

"What else did she tell you?"

"She told me you could move at really fast speeds, but she had to leave after that." He looked like he understood exactly what I was talking about. He also seemed like he knew something he wasn't going to tell me.

"So far what you heard is true. You are one of the few people who know what a vampire is really like, well almost like."

"What do you-" I was cut off by a waitress arriving at our table. She wasn't sure whether to be scared of Edward or to fall all over Edward. She has obviously talked to the man that sat us at our table.

"Hello. What can I get you two to drink?" She smiled it wasn't forced, but it was still scared.

"Same thing as before, Bella?" I nodded. "I would like two cokes, please."

"Ok. Have you two decided what you would like to eat?" I looked down at the menu. It was turned to the front page and I saw something that looked good. I told the waitress my order then she turned to Edward.

"What about you?" I smiled. I know what he wants. _Blood._

"I am fine, thank you."

"Ok, if you change your mind just ask." The waitress walked away, and Edward began to talk again.

"What?" He asked grinning back with more beauty then I have ever seen in a smile.

"Huh?"

"What are you smiling about?"

"She asked what you wanted to eat." He looked like he understood. "Actually, can you eat human food?"

"I can, but I don't like to."

"Oh…ok." I took a sip of the coke that the waitress gave me. I didn't realize that I was so thirsty. I finished my glass quicker than I realized. Edward pushed his glass of coke toward me; I shook my head.

"No, no that is yours."

"I am not going to drink it. You would enjoy it more, and it looks like you are still thirsty." He smiled. It was the perfect crooked smile, and I melted almost the instant that I saw it. After about a minute, the waitress came to our table with a plate of food and it smelled delicious.

I didn't realize it, but during our conversation we were both leading towards each other. So when the waitress put my food in front of me I was forced to sit up.

"Sir, are you sure you don't want anything to eat?"

"No thanks." The woman took my empty glass of coke and went to refill it. I took a bite of the delicious entrée in front of me. When the waitress got back she placed the glass between both Edward and me. She went over to another table and started to help them.

After probably twenty minutes, Edward and I left the restaurant. We walked out and towards Edward's car.

When we got in, I saw the sun peak out of the sky.

"Edward? Is it going to be too sunny to go to Seattle?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you want to go to Seattle then?"

"Actually, I think we will go somewhere else. Can I show you something?"

"Sure?" He turned the car on and started driving down the road.

"But if I show you something, will you show me something?"

"Sure." It came out of my mouth before I realized what he was asking. "Wait, what do you want?"

"I'll show you something…..that only I can do, and you show me something you can do." He must have seen the look on my face. "I won't tell anyone, Bella."

"Edward, I am not sure if it is a good idea."

"Just…," he hesitated, "trust me." He didn't seem like he trusted himself. Just as if Edward was reading my mind he said, "I won't hurt you, I promise."

"Ok."

About thirty minutes later, we arrived on a dirt road. Edward pulled his Volvo off to the side and parked. He got out and quickly made it to the other side of the car to let me out. My door opened right when I unhooked the seatbelt. I got out and he looked down at me.

"Ready to go." I looked around the forest.

"Umm….we are hiking?" I probably looked terrified, because I was.

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"How far are we hiking?"

"A few miles." I let out a long breath. This is just asking for danger. _Watch me fall on my face._

"Ok. Well, I guess we should start."

Edward and I made our way through the forest. We got about two miles in before I began to trip; however, when I tripped, Edward caught me just before my face hit the ground. I could feel his cold arms quickly wrap around my waist. Then he would make sure I could stand and let me before letting go.

I looked around, and I started to recognize the area. The first thing that came to mind was a dream I had, but that wasn't quite it…this place reminded me of something else. It seemed like I was here only a few days ago, maybe weeks, or months; just sometime recently.

I must have stopped because Edward was staring at me.

"Bella? Are you ok?"

"Yes I am fine. This place just...reminds me of somewhere."

"Oh. Well we should keep walking we are almost there." I nodded and Edward continued to walk next to me.

After ten or twenty minutes - I wasn't quite sure anymore - we arrived in a meadow. Now, I realized what was so familiar about the way here. I had been here before. I walked into the sun, and remembered its warmth. I didn't think about the reason why I came here, nor did I want to recall the memory.

"Bella?" Edward said pulling me from my trance.

"Mhmm...?" I was enjoying the warmth. I was still right by the shadows of the trees. I was also close enough to see Edward. He was patiently waiting a few feet back from the shadow's edge.

I got up from where I was sitting, and walked over to Edward.

"So, where to begin…?"

* * *

1st. Sorry this took so long to get out. I hope you enjoyed it. 

2nd. Thanks to a lot of people. I would like to that a lot of the people at the Twilight Lexicon. There is Flower, Amanda, and many more I am sorry I can't think of your names. Thanks to Flower for letting me ramble to her. Then same goes to Amanda but for actually coming up with the part where Edward and Bella are in the car, and Bella starts talking about Edward's eyes. I am almost always in the Lexicon's chatroom. Don't be afraid to say Hi!

3rd. Thanks a LOT to Sam (Penopeni). I ramble to her a LOT. lol she is fantastic. She also BETAed this chapter for me, because I had to have it out today it has been a month.

4th. I am sorry to Me Love Edward Cullen. I told her that I would explain Bella's power in detail, but as you can see from the chapter. I haven't. I promise. I will go into detail, you aren't the only one confused. I am also sorry to those of you who don't really get her power. Although, you didn't come right out and go WTF what is the deal with her power, I don't get it? (Me Love Edward Cullen didn't do that she was nicer than that. lol) you would have liked the next part.

5th. I am starting ch. 10. I will try and have it out ASAP. Give me 2 weeks at the least. And if I don't have it out in a month. I am either flipping out because the next one has to but up in a month, or I have died and fell of the face of the world into a bottomless pit of no return, for which I am truly sorry. lol no I won't fall. I shall write.

I think that is all I needed to address to. Sorry for the rambling. Please review.

Thanks,

Michelle


	11. Chapter 10: In the Woods

10: In the Woods

"Why don't you go first, Edward?" I asked with uncertainty. He probably wouldn't show me anything if I went first. He is probably lying to me, just doing this so he can know my power, so he knows….how much of a threat I could be.

He must have seen my unwillingness to go first. Edward made the first advance when he stepped into the sun; I couldn't believe my eyes. At first, I wasn't sure if it was Edward, but it was. There were his beautiful topaz eyes, his nice lips, and his bronze hair…

His skin was radiating sparkles, no! Glitter, no! That is just the same thing as sparkles. Then what was is it, it was brilliant, and it was glimmering; like when you look into sand and you can see the sand sparkling back, yet it was still different…more…magnificent….too much for words to describe. I tried to take my eyes off of him. I felt rude for my ogling, but my grandmother was right. This is one of those occasions where if you don't see it first hand you don't quite get the beauty of it.

Edward was smiling his crooked smile; all of this almost made me faint.

Before long, I realized that my feet were moving from under me. I was right in front of Edward. I felt the need to reach my hand out and just touch Edwards arm, or hand, or face. I slowly lifted my hand and touched him.

Edward continued to smile his beautiful crooked smile. I felt my knees buckling under the pressure. They were ready to fall to the ground from all of Edward's brilliance.

The next moment Edward sat on the ground while still in the sun. I followed his lead and sat next to him. I was still holding his hand when he flipped it over. At first, I wasn't sure if it really moved. Then when I realized that it was definitely Edward, I let this entire moment sink in a little more, still not truly believing it. But, how can I not believe it? I am a witch! There isn't a big jump from witch to vampire. Well, maybe a little jump, but it's still hard to comprehend it fully.

I looked up to Edward. He had his eyes closed, was it pain? Or, fear? Maybe he didn't feel safe, or maybe I was hurting him. As if reading my mind, he opened his eyes.

"That feels good." He whispered. I responded with a smiled.

Oddly enough, this moment sitting right here in the middle of this peaceful meadow was the most normal and euphoric I have felt in a long time. I felt almost completely carefree sitting here with Edward. I still had to show him my power. I wasn't ready to do that. The only people, I have felt somewhat comfortable showing my power to, were my dad and my grandma; which was still very difficult. It may not seem as if it should be, but it was.

Edward smiled as I was feeling his hand. I moved my hand up while moving in circular motion as I went. His skin felt so odd, but I liked the feeling. It was soft, as if his arm was silk, instead of actual skin, yet at the same time it was hard and cold. It was this soft, hard, and cold combination that I have never felt before. The closest I could describe would be a silk table cloth, but the table cloth would have to be on a granite kitchen counter.

I smiled back at Edward. This unaccustomed normalcy was nice, especially in a place where it didn't matter how different or 'not real' we are.

"This is better than Seattle would have been." I said in a little more than a whisper.

"Yes, it is." Edward got up, and I followed him with my eyes. I didn't want to get up. I wanted to stay sitting in the middle of this meadow tracing Edward's icy cold palm.

"Now, it is your turn."

"Does it have to be?" I said just above a whisper with my head hung, facing the ground.

Edward sat back down where he was before. He took his hand and cupped my cheek, and then he guided my face to look directly into his eyes. He purposely led me to his eyes so that I would be trapped in his glorious gold pools with no power to look away.

"I'm sorry." He looked like he was curious, and he seemed to want more, more of an explanation just to know what everything was like. What it was like being a witch, the way you live day to day without using your powers for everything. Then what was my power, really. There was also the 'is she good or bad?' Do I trust her? But obviously he decided to trust me. He had laid out the truth in the sun, let it sparkle.

I wanted to put my face in my hands and just give up, not show him anything, and forget what I saw, even if I couldn't ever forget what I have seen.

"So what other cool abilities do you have?" I asked already knowing some of the answers. Edward chuckled.

"Probably nothing compared to yours." I frowned. Edward didn't mean to upset me. He was just joking around, but I hated my power. I hated being a witch. I hated having this ability. I never understood why people wanted to be a witch. With great power, comes great responsibility, but with great responsibility comes harder and harder decisions. I wish I could just be seventeen and enjoy it, just be a careless teenager that could go out and have a good time and have no worries. The world seemed to come from an angle. You must protect the world, and at the same time try to be normal in it.

How did Superman do it? Being superman one moment then Clark Kent the next? It seems that it would be unnerving. You get to be normal, or at least as normal as you can be with powers, but you can't show them or you would become some…circus animal or science experiment. Neither something I, nor any other rational person in the world, would care to deal with.

But really, how did he deal with it? If you think about it for a long enough, you would wonder why he would go thorough all…

"Bella? Bella?" Edward was looking into my eyes. I snapped back to reality. Looking into the eyes of one of the few people in this world who would most likely accept me for who I am.

"I'm sorry Edward. I am better now." I forced a small smile. Something that would look some what believable, but Edward saw through it.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He was genuinely concerned.

"Nothing is wrong. I am just not used to this."

"Not used to what, being with a vampire?" I started to laugh.

"No, no. Just being so open, it is…different and difficult," My eyes were facing down again. I did not like this, but it felt so right, so natural as if it was right.

"Bella?" Edward whispered to almost the point of being inaudible.

I looked up to see Edward's face an inch from my own. My breathing stopped and my heart started to race. My heart was going so fast it felt as if I were a runner at the finish line.

"Y-yes," I barely choked out.

"It's your turn, almost." Edward took me around the waist, holding me closer than normal; he took me my surprise as he leaped up from the ground. Almost causing me to fall out of his arms and back onto the luscious grass covered ground.

"Edward, w-what are you doing?"

"I thought it was still my turn, but if you would rather go. I am not going to stop you." Edward smiled. Then he swung me around his back.

"Edward?" I was awestruck.

"This is one of the best things about being a vampire."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"The speed." Right after the words flew out of his mouth he was running. I wasn't sure what to think. The running had a great rush to it, but soon I started to feel sicker and sicker.

All of a sudden, Edward stopped. I looked around quickly to see that we were back in the meadow.

"Isn't that the best experience you have ever had?" He seemed excited that he got to show me one of the best parts about being a vampire. He had a huge smile plastered on his face, until his eyes met mine.

"Bella, are you ok?"

"I wasn't expecting that." I tried to smile to make light of the situation. "But, I'm fine."

"You look no where near fine. You are really pale."

"Just give me a minute. I will be fine." I tried to smile and to control my breathing. I put my head between my legs in an attempt to get my breathing even.

In a few minutes, Edward joined me on the ground. He sat down right next to me.

I looked up a few minutes later with my breathing under control. Edward was just looking at me. I could feel heat seeping to my face until it was burning hot.

Edward smiled. He slowly brought his hand and rested it on my cheek. His cool hand against my hot cheek felt indescribable.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked using his velvety soft voice.

"Yes."

"Do you want to see anymore?"

"No. You have, shown me a lot." He does really trust me which….surprises me. "You don't need to show me any more." Or at least running, that is never going to happen again.

"Ok. Then it is your turn."

"Ok…umm…where should I start?"

"What is your power?" Oh duh. I should have known that.

"It is called projection."

"I haven't heard of that before, well I have kind of-"

"Kind of?"

"Well you see, I can read peoples thoughts."

"Is that your special ability or what ever you guys call it?"

"Yes, but that is how I figured out you were a witch."

"Ok? So you can read my thoughts." Oh god. This isn't good. Now he is going to know what I think of him. Oh no….he is probably listening into my thoughts right now.

"I can't read your thoughts, but I could read both Charlie's and your grandmother's thoughts. Along with everyone else in the world, it gets aggravating." What?!

"Why can't you read mine? What is different about me?"

"I have no idea. All I know is that I can't read yours. Anyway, all I know is what your grandmother or Charlie has thought about. I kind of get it, but at the same time….I am extremely confused."

"I don't really know how to explain it."

"Just try."

"Umm…"_Where to start? _"Well my power is like the saying 'What you see is what you get.' But it's more like imagining is what you see. I will think of something, and it will be the prominent thought in my mind and then it happens. But there is almost more." By now, Edward was just looking at me with disbelief painted on his face. "Let me show you."

I looked around for something to change. I found a tree. It was fairly young and it appeared to be dying. "Look at the tree." I commanded Edward. Edward was looking at the tree.

First, I closed my eyes with Edward around. It was always harder to concentrate on something other than him. Then, I started to think of the tree as being younger. In my mind I saw a nice lively green tree which nice bright green leaves. I also imagined the rest of the tree not being brown. I imagined the tree as being the picture perfect tree you would see on a TV show or at a gardening center.

I opened my eyes. I looked to the once dying tree. It looked just as I imagined. I smiled and turned toward Edward. His disbelief was still strong. He couldn't believe what he saw. He slowly turned his head toward me.

"Wow, I have never….just wow." Edward walked right in front of me. "That was amazing."

"That was ok."

"Ok? No that was incredible. That tree was dying and if not for you would have been dead in a few weeks. Now its life will last a little longer." I grinned.

"Thanks."

"You said that, that wasn't it. That there was more." _No. Why couldn't I just leave it at that._

"Yes, but this part I can't show you. It doesn't work on you." I took a breath. "Well, I can change what people are thinking. I can make them think about anytime of my hearts desire. Weather or not it is good or bad." I hung my head. This is another one of the parts I hate about my power, other than physically changing them. I can mentally change their minds. It is invading their privacy. Their thoughts should be their realm, their safe place to think and make decisions. "I don't particularly like this part. I would rather not show you, or anyone."

Edward stood in front of me unmoving. I just stayed there still looking down to the ground.

The first movement came from Edward. He cupped my cheek in his hand again, and he brought my face so it would make contact with his eyes. Then with the other hand he brushed my hair away.

"It is ok, you don't have to show me." He continued to gaze into my eyes. "Bella?"

"Yes?" I said above an inaudible whisper.

"I want to try something." I just looked into his eyes, confused.

His face started to come towards mine, and then I realized what it was that he wanted; a kiss. His face paused for a moment. Then it continued its way to my mouth.

Edward softly kissed my lips. They were the perfect agreement between, cold like marble and velvety soft. His hands had snaked their way around my back and both of his arms were around my waist as my arms went around his shoulders to his head. I pressed his head towards mine, trying to hold him as much as I could. I attempted to deepen the kiss, but it failed as Edward let go of me and pushed me away.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I kissed you, remember." He laughed. His laugh was musical. "I just need to work on my self-control. You smell too good for your own good."

I just looked into his eyes. "Ok?"

"I'm a vampire, remember. I do drink blood. I just try and stay to the animals, but humans smell really good compared to animals. And you smell...especially delectable"

"Um….ok?" He looked unsure of what to say. After a few moments, he looked like he knew how to describe it.

"Well, your blood smells so much better than anyone's I have ever smelled, before. It smells like…your favorite candy; kind of like a never ending fresh baked cookie right out of the oven. When the cookie is melted and warm, and the chocolate chips are melted and dripping all over your hands." I could picture the cookie, and it tasted really good. "Now that you are around that cookie, you can't have it. You are diabetic. Your blood sugar is high enough as it is, but this cookie smells really good, and it is always around you. The cookie seems to be everywhere. Your mouth is already salivating with the smell. You see a plate of those fresh baked cookies, and you resist yet again. You have to do this over and over again, there is no end." I thought about this for a moment; was that the way Edward felt about me. I looked up to Edward, but before my mouth could open….

"I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have compared you to food." Edward looked guilty.

"Edward, it is ok. I think it actually helps. I'm sorry that my being around you hurts you so much. Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" Edward was appalled, but he quickly recovered. "I mean, if you want to you can."

"That is ok. I like it here." I don't care what he says. I am not leaving…unless he leaves with me.

Edward looked unsure about my answer. He looked like he was expecting me to leave which I was most defiantly _not _going to do! "Edward. I am not leaving."

"Are you sure?"

"Edward, a vampire is nothing to go running away from, or even screaming. Although, I know you are dangerous. I have learned about much worse that neither of us could defeat without extensive help." _Could he just not grasp the fact that I am a witch? How can I prove that I can defend myself? Maybe, I will some other time._

Edward let the subject drop and I let him drop it. I didn't want to get in a fight. Not now, not with all I have shown him. Not, with all he has shown me. "Other then the cool things you can do with your power, what else is there? Any flaws or things that hold you back?" I looked down to the ground. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, I'll tell you. It isn't a big weakness. I just can't do anything with money. I can't create it or make it. I could steal it if I really wanted to, but I couldn't do that." I paused thinking about other things I couldn't do. I haven't really ever thought about it. "Other then the money thing, I have no idea. I haven't really ever though about it or tried it."

"Do you use your power a lot?"

"Not really. I don't like using it, but I use it from time to time." I sighed. "What about you? What are your weaknesses?" I said getting the attention away from me.

"I can't go in the sun around humans, or they would probably freak out. Then I resist blood, which sometimes it is harder than others times." I looked up at the sky realizing that all the sun in the sky was slowly fading away and dust had arrived. Many animals started to ring around us.

Edward noticed me looking around and got up pulling me with him. "Are you ready to go?" I smiled.

"Not really. I love spending time with you." I blushed at what I just said.

"Well, we should go, and get you food. You haven't eaten since lunch."

"Hmm…I should do that. I have an idea. This time, I will bring us to the car."

Edward looked at me surprised probably surprised that I would willingly use my power around him. I smiled.

"Ready?"

"Of course."

I took Edwards hand, and Edward grabbed on to my waist and looked down at me. "Now what?" His breathe made my thoughts scatter.

"Let me concentrate."

"Ok." I though about were Edward parked his car. I tried my best not to think about the beautiful vampire in front of me. After a moment I felt Edward move a little in anticipation of what is about to happen. I opened my eyes.

"Stay still, you make it really hard to concentrate." A small smirk spread across Edward's face, but he stopped moving. I closed my eyes again. This time only thing I was thinking about was the car, picturing the car and the surroundings. Then, I pictured the walk from the car to the meadow. I was picturing the car with perfect clarity. I tired making the picture as clean as I could get it so I wouldn't get lost or end up at the wrong car.

I opened my eyes to make sure I was only concentrating on the car, and not Edward which was nearly impossible. Some how I succeed, Edward looked bewildered.

"It didn't even feel like we moved." I smiled. I was glad I could surprise Edward. _ It should show him so more of my power. Let him understand the fact that I really can defend myself._

"It is like that all the time. Unless, you imagined yourself over water, you would probably just fall in the water and have to swim." Edward chuckled.

"Have you tried to go over water?"

"No, but I would think you would fall, unless you can magically stand on water."

"No, but I'm not the witch. Could you stand on water or walk on water?"

"No." I laughed.

"Oh, so there is no Jesus poetical." He joined in with my laughing.

"Who would honestly want to be Jesus? Do you really want to be watched every time? What happens when you mess up? Everyone is there staring down your throat. That would be awfully stressing." Edward smiled.

"True." I smiled.

"So, are you ready to go, or are we going to stand here all night?" I didn't really want to go. That would mean I could stay wrapped in Edwards's nice cool, strong arms and just be myself.

"Let's go." He walked me to the passenger's side of the car and let me in, and then he walked to his side of the car.

We quickly arrived at home. Charlie was still not home, probably fishing with Billy and Harry.

I unbuckled my seatbelt as the door quickly opened. I looked over to see Edward already by my door. I didn't even notice his door opening. I got out and Edward closed the door behind me. We walked up to my door.

"Want to come in? I think Charlie is still fishing."

"I would love to." I looked into the driveway. _Damn, his car._

"Maybe, you should bring your car home first. If Charlie is home by then, why don't you meet me by my window?" Edward nodded smiling.

"Ok, I will be back in a few minutes." I nodded and went inside as Edward headed to his car and took off. I went into the kitchen and I started to cook dinner. I made some extra just in case Charlie hasn't eaten over at Harry's house. After I put some food in the oven, I heard a knock on the door. I went to the door and opened it to see that Edward was back.

"Welcome back." I smiled happy to see him back. "I'm almost done cooking. Your welcome to sit down if you want to." I went back into the kitchen with Edward following me. I finished cooking and sat down with my plate. I looked over to Edward. "Um…sorry to eat in front of you, but I don't know what to offer."

"I'm ok. Watching you eat will be nice." I blushed as I took the first bite. He chuckled under his breathe.

Half way through eating Edward got up.

"Charlie is home."

"Do you have to leave?" He smiled at the disappointment that was painted in my voice.

"I will be close by." He said that as the door handle was turned. He disappeared before the door knob finished turning.

I saw Charlie come in the door.

"Hey Bells. Can you put these in the refrigerator for me?" I quickly got up and went over to Charlie and took the fish.

"We are going to have a lot of fish for dinner for a while." Charlie smiled.

"We got lots of bites. That is why I was so late."

"It is ok. I was just eating dinner. I made more for you just in case you didn't eat."

"I'm starving. I would love something to eat." I quickly made a plate of food for Charlie. I gave him his plate and sat back down to eat.

"So, how was Seattle?" _Seattle was fantastic, not that I actually made it there. _

"I actually didn't end up going. I went by the store, and I read most of the day away." Charlie nodded.

"Oh, well at least you had a relaxing day." I nodded back to him.

"Well, I am going to go do some more relaxing. I am exhausted." I got up from the table and washed my dish. I started to walk up stairs hearing a quick "Thanks for the dinner!" and "Good night" before I got upstairs. I went into my room.

Edward wasn't there?! My heart started to race and I looked around the room, only to be disappointed. I walked over to the window. I opened the window to just get turned back around.

"Edward," I said breathlessly. He smiled.

"Hello." For a second I let myself calm down. I just looked at him in the eyes while he did the same. Slowly we started to move. Edward sat on the bed and I sat next to him.

"So, how was your dinner?" Edward asked silently breaking the silence in my room.

"It was good."

"That is good." We sat there for a few more moments; I wasn't sure what to say. All I new was that Edward was in my room. Which was a big jump from just a few days ago?

"Umm…I will be right back. Stay here." I got up and Edward stayed on the bed. I walked over to start my nightly routine. I opened the door and quickly walked to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got nice and clean. Then I got dressed in my pajamas. I slipped on a pair of comfy paints and a light tank top. I brushed my teeth. I said good night to my dad, and walked back to my room.

Edward was still in the same spot as before. He truly didn't move an inch. I smiled setting my toiletries down on the table and walked next the Edward. Edward looked over me and smiled, and then an immediate blush rose crept up my face. Edward took his arms and encircled me as I sat down. I was suddenly in his lap, still on my bed.

"Nice to see you stayed." I whispered.

"I wouldn't miss you for the world." He whispered back smiling.

I quietly yawned, which made Edward suspicious. "Maybe you should go to bed."

"I am wide awake."

"Well, you should go to bed."

"What if I don't want to?" I said playfully.

"Then, I guess you won't." We both laughed. Edward and I moved over to the nice rocking chair in the corner of the room. I was snuggled against his cool chest and in the middle of his arms. I smiled, and I started to think. Edward doesn't sleep at all, what does he do during the night? I mean nights would eventually get boring for him.

"Edward?"

"Hmm…?" He whispered against my head.

"What do you do at night?" He was a little started by the question. He didn't answer. "Edward, what do you do at night? Come on, please tell me." I asked with a light begging evident in my voice.

"Well, normally I listen to music, but these last few nights…" Edward trailed off.

"What have you been doing?" I asked almost instantly.

"I have been watching you." My eyes widened.

"Why would you watch me? I am not that interesting."

"You're interesting when you sleep. Most nights…you talk."

"I...uhh...talk…?" I paused for a second not sure of what to say. I knew I talked. Renee told me…she even mentioned it one night. I was screaming at the top of my lungs about a magical creature and how I didn't want to be the one to fight them. It was one of the few times, I almost told Renee about my being a witch. I almost instantly snapped out of my small trance. I didn't want to recall the memory and fought the need to start to cry. "About what?"

Edward didn't seem like he was going to tell me.

"Please, tell me, please."

"Well, just about every night you talk about Renee, and how everything was an accident. I don't understand that part completely. All I know is what you have told Charlie or your grandmother. You normally cry when you talk about her." That was not surprising. He sounded like he had more to say, more to add.

"What else did I say?"

"Well, you…have been talking about me every once in a while."

"About you?!" I paused for a second. "What about you?"

"You have just said my name a few times. You said how you wish I could really truly know. You said how you wished we could be closer, and told me I was stupid." I blushed.

"I'm sorry."

"It is ok. I was being stupid. I should have just come right out to you, instead of running away. Running was stupid and senseless. I should have thought more, but I didn't." I smiled at him.

"It is ok. I wouldn't have been able to tell you either. At least you told me." I sighed not wanting to discuss this so late at night.

My eyes started to drift asleep. Edward was still holding me. I felt his lips slide against mine one last time. I felt like I was moving, but I couldn't tell where or if it was real.

Eventually all I could think about was Edward. I felt him kissing him all night long. I wasn't sure were we would go from here, but for now. I realized….that I truly was in love with Edward Cullen.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I didn't get anyone BETA this chapter, so sorry for the many terrible mistakes. I had my aunt check over the first 5 pages. Before that the people at my lunch table were so evil about the beginning of this chapter. I let my friends read the beginning...let's just say they didn't get past the second page. Then on top of them my grandma was mean. -shakes head- It wasn't that they didn't like it or anything they were just TT ugh. Oh well. **

**On the bright side, this was the longest chapter!! YAY! It made it to 9 pages. lol I didn't realize how long it was going to be then I wrote and BAM! 9 pages long. lol I hope you enjoyed it. Have fun reviewing. Have fun with your reviews...lol...I know I do from time to time. lol The spasier the better lol. **

**I hope this chapter explains what needs to be explained. However, Bella's weaknesses aren't completely reviled you only get to peak into her weaknesses that she has experienced. You will meet another weakness soon enough. **

**Have a Great Night or Day! Depends when you are reading this lol. Dream Sweet Dreams if night. Have a fantastic day if day. **

**Michelle/Mollytigerc **


	12. Chapter 11: A Day to Forget

11: A Day to Forget

I woke up in a daze. I wasn't really sure what to think. I was looking out the window and saw the always dark clouds. It looked like it was going to rain, again.

I turned in my bed, looked at the ceiling, and thought about the night. I remember having a dream. It was undoubtedly about Edward. I thought about where he fit in my life. After last night, a lot has changed. I know that he knows that I am witch. Well, I guess he has known for a while now. I wasn't sure if that really upsets me or not. I wish he would have told me, but I never told him. Can I honestly use that against him? Hmm…what do I do when I see him later? Will everything be the way it is now, or will it go back the way it was, awkward and not so comfortable.

I sighed as I got out of bed, and looked towards the door. I started to walk to the door when a soft "Good morning" came from the other side of the room. I screamed, for I had not realized someone else was in the room. When I looked over to see who the intruder was, my screaming faded into a blush.

"Good m-morning," I stammered. Edward got up from the rocking chair and walked to the other side of the room. "I didn't realize you were going to stay."

"Did you not want me to stay?" Edward turned around slightly towards the window, "I can still leave."

"No!" I almost shouted. Edward smiled at my reaction. I blushed a deeper crimson. Then a thought crossed my mind, Is Charlie still home?

My face began to pale. What would happen if he realized that I had someone in my room…a guy…a v-vampire? I looked over to Edward. His playful demeanor was replaced with a scared, unsure manner.

"Edward you have to leave now." Now the unsure manner was even more confused. I tried to force him toward the window. "Please, leave. What if Charlie was to come in?"

"Charlie is not here." WHAT?!

"How can you be sure?" Stupid question.

"I read his thoughts."

"Okay, then what did he think?"

"He left a note on the kitchen table." Okay. That will explain a lot of questions.

"Fine, I will be right back. You can go downstairs, and I will be there in two minutes."

Quickly I went into the bathroom, and got dressed into a fresh outfit for the day. I slowly descended down the stairs toward Edward.

When I got to the bottom step, Edward was standing right next to me and smiling.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?"

"It's okay. I can make my own breakfast."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." I walked over to the small kitchen and got out some cereal. Then I went and sat down in front of Edward. I started to eat, but all the while I could feel Edward's eyes transfixed on me. I looked up from my cereal, "Would you like something to eat?"

Edward chuckled. "I don't really eat human food. However, the human in front of me looks pretty succulent." I blushed, and then Edward smiled. I stopped eating and just stared at his beautiful face. In the process of gaping at Edward, I dropped my spoon.

Edward bent down and picked it up with lightening speed. When he came back up, his lips were only a few inches away from mine. Edward lightly leaned in towards me, and placed a sweet, but short lived, kiss on my lips.

I quickly tried to regain consciousness, so that I could finish eating.

When I finished my breakfast, I rinsed my dishes, and out of the corner of my eye I spotted the note from Charlie.

_Sorry I didn't tell you last night, it was kind of spur of the moment, but Harry and Billy stopped by. They wanted to go fishing, again. I will probably be home around eight or nine. Why don't you see some of the people from school? Have fun with your day! _

I threw the note away and faced Edward.

"So, Charlie said to have fun with friends. What do you want to do buddy?" I smiled. Edward raised his eye brow.

"What are you suggesting?"

"N-nothing," I blushed. Edward's hand came to my cheek.

"I love it when your face flushes." He smiled his perfect crooked smile. My blush turned a deeper red. Edward's face slowly neared my own. He stopped just short of an inch from my face, before he turned and rested his cold cheek on my crimson one.

I was reveling in Edward sweet scent. I could see one of his eyes, they were slightly darker today.

Edward slowly backed away, but still held me in his arms.

"What would you like to do today?"

"Why don't we go back to the meadow?" I smiled, "I could even bring us there."

Edward smiled with me. "Anywhere with you would is delightful." I blushed again.

Images of the meadow quickly filed into my head. One after the other would come and merge. I focused on yesterday when Edward and I were in the middle of the beautiful meadow.

Soon I felt the humidity of the air on my shoulders along with Edward's arms around my waist.

Both Edward and I were quiet, we were not sure of what to say or do. We just enjoyed the presence of one another, and stood like that for a while.

"Do you like being a vampire?" I asked softly.

"No, I don't." Edward replied taking a not needed breath. "I hate the bloodlust that goes along with it. For instance, right now, I feel like I could drain you dry, and I absolutely hate that feeling. What about being a witch, do you like it?"

"I don't like it. Although I guess it isn't as bad as a vampire. The really big thing is that demons or other creatures show up from time to time. Whether they are good, or bad it is still a pain. Not that all the creatures are bad..." I looked up to Edward, and smiled. "Some of them, or at least you, are great."

"Oh really?" Edward said

"Yes really." His lips slowly descended onto mine which left me a little unable to say or do anything for a minute. "I am really not looking forward to the demons. I have an idea of what to do, but nothing I am really extremely sure of."

"Bella, I would always be there to protect you if and when you need it." I felt my face flush.

"Thanks."

There was another gap of silence. I sat down on the ground, and Edward sat down right next to me. I leaned back on him, enjoying the whole of the meadow. The woods looked peaceful and wonderful. The sky was dark and gray; it seemed as if it were to rain any second. It always looked like that; typical Forks weather.

"Edward, what is the worst thing you have ever done?" I asked looking up into his light topaz eyes.

Edward was taken by surprise. "It was when I hunted humans instead of animals. Even if they were criminals, it was still wrong to take their lives." I froze slightly, but continued to listen.

"Why did you want to feed on humans?"

"Humans smell and taste so much better than animals. They do not leave the lingering sensation of hunger. They satisfy the monster that all vampires have. They are far more sufficing."

"You don't feed on humans now. What changed?"

"I did not like what I was doing. Even though I was killing serious criminals, I was still killing. I was a murderer. I was just as bad as my prey, though I would never get caught."

"It was hard to stop killing humans, but it was an addiction I had to break. I did whatever I could to not think about blood, human blood. I would feed from animals almost daily. I would ostracize myself from civilization, so the scent of the blood would not tempt me. Eventually, I over came it and went back to Carlisle."

"Oh, that sounds…difficult."

"It was…" Edward sighed almost to the point of inaudibility. It sounded almost like the wind, a gentle breeze. "What do you most regret?"

"Compared to what you regret; mine pales in comparison. It was a complete accident. I really, really didn't mean to. It just happened one day." I looked down to the ground unable to make eye contact. "I was fighting with my mom and I was thinking about how she was acting. I have always been more mature than my mom, but, unknowingly, I turned my mom into a toddler." Edward chuckled silently as I quickly sat up from my former position. "This isn't funny! You try turning your mom into a toddler while having no idea what's going on!"

"Sorry Bella."

"Mmhmm…right," I said with my anger quickly rising.

"At least she is no longer a toddler, right?"

"No, she isn't!"

"Bella," Edward interlaced his fingers with mine. "I am sorry. Really, I am." I still kept my head turned. I felt his hand against my cheek. I tried to shrug it off.

"Edward…" Before I could continue what I was saying, his lips were on mine. They felt marvelous.

Suddenly, something felt wrong. I wasn't sure what it was. Edward's head backed away from mine almost as soon as I felt that eerie sensation.

"Bella, what is wrong?"

"I am not sure. It is probably nothing." I have never felt anything like this before. What do I do? Do I call my grandmother or Charlie? No, they would just take this too seriously.

"Are you sure, Bella?"

"Yes I am positive."

"Bella, maybe I should bring you home. You are not looking well."

"I am fine Edward. I just thought…oh it's nothing." I attempted to brush off the feeling that still lingered.

"Bella, you are lying." Why can't he take the lie and embrace it?

"No, I'm not." Everything is fine why don't you just go back to kissing me and shut the hell up.

Out of now where appeared a ball of energy. It grazed my skin and made me bleed. Edward tensed and froze with the scent of my blood in the air.

"Edward, what is that?!"

"Bella run. Go home."

"No! I will not leave you here with whatever is coming."

"Bella, please, I can not deal with your blood outside of its container right now."

"Edward it is fine." Out of the bushes popped out a man. He was fairly tall. He was a slightly shorter than Edward, but not by much. He walked out to the center of the meadow. Edward paused.

"Leave, you will not hurt her!" Edward yelled while holding onto me tightly.

The man, whom now I assume is a demon, chuckled. "You think you could honestly protect her."

"I can move just as fast if not faster than you." Edward sneered; I wondered if he was reading his mind. I was still not sure what to do. At first I was going to try something, but that was until I froze. Edward stood holding me so I was unable to move.

"Edward, get up. Please." After the whisper of my voice emerged, Edward went flying across the meadow. "Edward!!!" _Is he ok? _Before I could do anything I saw the demon right in front of me.

"Are you ready to die?" The demon said.

"Umm…not quite yet. Maybe in a few decades? Try again after the beep" I quickly recovered from the energy ball. I got up and knocked him against a wall of trees. Then a flying energy orb flew for my face. Edward was standing next to me in an instant, but it was too late. The orb had managed to hit my leg. Next, the demon flung me into the air away from Edward. I was smashed against a tree. I tried to get up from all the fighting. _ Why am I so weak? I can do this. I thought I knew what I was doing, but apparently, I don't._ _ Why does he have to have damn telekinesis and the ability to produce energy balls?_

I tried to get up once more, only to find out that I couldn't. I looked down at myself, not realizing how badly I had been hurt.

I had a bruise forming on my left leg, and scratches all over my body from hitting the tree. Another energy orb made contact with my leg, leaving blood and a pretty deep cut.

I tried to regain my composure as quickly as I could, even though I knew I wouldn't be able to get up. I tried to think of the demon being hurt or something, but nothing seemed to work. I tried again, and then another energy ball started to fly for me. I reacted quicker with the knowledge that I couldn't move. The energy ball flew back towards the demon and hit him. He was knocked off his feet, not expecting the ball to come back towards him.

Edward went after him, trying to injure him or hinder, but before Edward could reach him he vanished.

"Edward, are you okay?" I called out into the meadow unable to really see where he was. I sat up and looked around. Edward rushed over to where I was crumpled on the ground.

"Bella, Bella are you ok? There is blood everywhere!"

"I am fine. I just need to- OUCH!" I screamed when Edward tried to help me up.

"Bella, I didn't mean to hurt you, but I think your leg is broken. We should go to the hospital or to Carlisle. I think he is home right now."

"Okay…sounds good." The scent of the blood started to irritate me. "Can we just stay here for a few more minutes?" I said faintly

"We need to get you to my house. It will only take a few minutes. Just relax in my arms." Edward put his arms around me; I flinched at the contact. "I didn't mean to hurt you. We will be at my house shortly."

In a few minutes, we were in front of a large white house. I couldn't really notice the rest. I was trying to keep myself from vomiting.

Before we made it any further, Edward yelled out, "Get Jasper out. I am coming in with a human. Carlisle, you need your medical bag. Alice, she needs something to change into; her clothes are torn."

We made it to the front door, and stepped in. There was the same man from the hospital, along with other faces I recognized from school.

"Hi Bella."

* * *

**Sorry for the OOC, it is an AU. So there will be some characters out of character, and the fact that I am not Stephenie Meyer. haha that would help. . **

**Anyways, I am truly sorry for how long this took me to get out. It has been wayyyyyy to long, e****xtraordinarily ****so. I am really sorry. A few days ago 2 people were like...WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO UPDATE! And I am just like... . ...soon. I was also suffering a bit of writers block. I knew what I wanted to happen; I just wasn't sure how to put it in words. **

**ALSO! The lovely penopeni edited this for me. THANK YOU, LUV! If you are reading this. haha**

**Hmm...I can't think of anything else to bore your mind with. -shrugs-**

**Please review. One button. A few words of wisdom and expertise. Some ****criticism****...umm...some...words of wisdom...umm...just anything works. lol Randomness is welcomed and cherished. **

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 12:A Relaxing Delightful until

12: A Relaxing Delight until KABOOM!

Edward brought me into the kitchen and sat me down on the counter. Carlisle came over with a large black bag and started taking different things out of it. I saw bandages and some disinfectant.

Carlisle started to mess with my leg that was throbbing. I whined at the touch, and when he pressed a little harder while cleaning up the blood; I flinched. The flinching caused me to cry out in pain.

"We might have to take you to the hospital, and do some x-rays. Your leg looks broken." Carlisle said while bandaging up my arm. I nodded.

"Okay." I sighed and looked around the room. "Where is Edward?"

"He went out, along with the rest of the family. He will be back as soon as you are finished getting cleaned up and bandaged."

"Why did he have to leave? He could have stayed."

"He didn't want to hurt you."

"Okay." I said but under by breath grumbled that he wouldn't have hurt me.

"Bella, do you have any idea of what attacked you?"

"Some demon, I think it is a lower level demon, but I can't be sure without asking my grandma."

"You should be more careful, Bella. If Edward hadn't been there, you would have been hurt worse, if not dead." I stayed still and didn't say anything. I just let Carlisle continue to bandage me. He finished quickly and cleaned up all the blood with alcohol and a match. I jumped when the match hit the alcohol, but I calmed down quickly after realizing they had to do it. "Alice can you please bring those clothes for Bella, now?"

A girl with spiky black hair came into the room holding a set of new clothes. "Okay, I am pretty sure most of these are close to your size. I haven't had a chance to go shopping with you, yet." Alice handed me some clothes and I looked down at mine. They were mostly ripped up. I started to blush when I realized I had almost no clothes on. I got up while holding the clothes very tightly to my front.

"Where is the bathroom?" Alice helped me to the bathroom. She carried most of my weight while I lipped over slowly.

"Thanks." Alice let go of me, but she still eyed me waiting for me to fall. I used the wall as support and I sat on the toilet. The whole bathroom was decorated nicely. It wasn't to the point where they were tacky, but they looked cute. I changed into my clothes slowly. I didn't want to change to fast and to hurt my leg more than it already was. While I was changing I thought over my powers, why couldn't I vanquish him? In the back of my mind, I could hear it. _You were startled, and weren't expecting it. You weren't ready despite all of your practice._ I sighed. I knew I was ready, but at the same time I knew I wasn't. I _should _have been. I can already hear my dad and my grandmother. _You are supposed to be ready. You are a witch. Demons come when you least expect it. Always expect them coming._

I heard a knock on the door. "Bella, are you okay?" I heard a light soprano voice.

"Yes, I will be out in a minute."

Slowly I stood up from the seat, but then I fell back down to it. My leg hurt too much. Maybe, I could repair my leg without going to the hospital.

I imagined my leg not broken. I imaged the way it was before the energy ball hit my leg.

After another knock on the door by a worried Edward, I got off the toilet, again. I slowly stood up just incase my leg gave out while I was standing. Instead of falling and possibly hurting myself, I stood up.

_So while I can't defend myself, I can fix my leg. That will become handy. I wonder if I could break other people's bones. Or maybe, vanquish a few from the inside out. I would need to get rid of that demon the next time he dared to attack. _

I was disrupted from my thoughts about the demon with another knock.

"Bella, Bella, are you okay? Do you need any help?" Edward said frantically. _I had never herd him sound this worked up before._

"I'm fine." I opened the door. Edward rushed to my side.

"Are you okay? How is your leg? We should get you to the hospital to get a cast on your leg." His questions came out in a slew of words almost to the point where they melted together.

"Edward, I'm fine. Don't worry so much."

"What?! You were just thrown against a tree and hit by an energy ball. How can I not worry?"

"I'm fine. My leg isn't broken anymore."

"You can just heal or leg it isn't like you have…oh, so you repaired your leg?"

"Yes, I'm fine now."

"I wish you could have done that before I worried so much."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about it until I started to change."

"Well, it's good that you're okay now." Edward lightly kissed the top of my head, and held me in a tight hug.

For a few minutes, Edward and I stood in front of the bathroom. Edward moved slightly.

"Since you are okay now, why don't you meet my family?" As soon as Edward finished speaking five people stood in front of us. Edward smiled at me, and I blushed.

"Hello," I said shyly. Everyone seemed to be smiling apart from one of the girls. She looked everywhere, but at me. The one quick second we did make eye contacted she gave me a mean glare, but quickly she resumed her looking around the house.

"Bella, this is my family. The person that gave you the clothes is Alice." Alice seemed excited. She ran up to me and gave me a huge hug.

"It is great to know that you are okay. I'm so happy you aren't hurt." She said it quickly, but moved away after she finished hugging me. I smiled back at her.

"Thanks for the clothes."

"Anytime," She smiled. Alice looked nice. She seemed like a great person to have around.

Edward moved on down the line. "The man next to Alice is Carlisle." Carlisle just smiled. "The woman next to Carlisle is Esme, his wife."

"Hello dear," Esme said walking over to me and have me a light hug.

"I'm so glad that you two have met." I smiled. She seemed really nice, too.

"The one next to Esme is Emmett." Emmett smiled a huge smile; so far everyone looked so nice. "After Emmett, is his wife Rosalie." Rosalie just turned my way and didn't really seem to care about me being here. She seemed like she had better things to do.

"Jasper isn't here. He hasn't hunted in a while, so it would have been dangerous for you to meet him. He might be back later." I nodded and smiled at the family that was in front of me.

"Okay." I said, unsure of what else to say to them.

"Bella, what is like being a witch?" It was Emmett asking the question. _I thought I only told Edward. How does Emmett know?_

"Umm…okay I guess."

"Okay? But you have magical powers, think of all the possibilities." I laughed at Emmett.

"Magical powers that can't even kill a demon when I am scare, what are they useful for?"

"Come on! There has to be something really fun about them. You aren't always being attacked by demons. There has to be time when you just have fun with them."

"I haven't really done anything exciting with them."

"What, you have magical powers and you don't even have fun with them?!"

"Yeah," I said with a smile on my face.

"What fun is a magical power if you don't do anything fun with it. There has to be something you want to do."

"I don't know what I want to do with it."

"There has to be something." I shook my head. "Not the tiniest little thing?" I shook my head again. Emmett just looked at me like I was lying.

"Seriously Emmett, I haven't done anything with it." I started to think about when I had fun with my power. "Well…" His face immediately lit up. "…last year my math class was going to have a test. Math isn't exactly my favorite class. So I 'persuaded' him to postpone the test." I smiled.

"What did you guys end up doing?"

"We ended up watching a movie that he had in his desk. I don't remember what movie it was, but it was hilarious. Some kid's movie that was hilarious." Emmett smiled; happy that I did something with my power. Edward started to chuckle.

"You never told me you had any fun with your power." I smirked at Edward.

"You never asked." I stated.

Soon everyone was out of the room except for Esme and Carlisle. I couldn't really think of any great stories. Emmett was hilarious. He tried to get me to tell more stories, but I never really did anything bad with my power. It was funny watching him try to weasel a story out of me, even though there were no more.

Eventually, everyone ended up in the living room and by the piano. Edward played the piano which was mesmerizing. After a few minutes of listening to some of the music he wrote, Edward turned to me.

"That was beautiful, Edward."

"Thanks." Instantly I was trapped in Edward's eyes, his music had me.

"I should bring you home." Edward said with his eyes transfixed on me.

"What time is it?"

"Sometime after nine," he said genially as we were both leaning in for a kiss.

Our lips brushed lightly for the kiss it began to slowly deepen.

"Isabella Swan!" A voice boomed. I flew off the bench, my heart was pounding a mile a minute, and I knew the voice.

* * *

**I hope everyone had a great Chirstmas!!!!!!!! I thought I would delight you with a present. Since I pretty much failed when it came to updateing last time. I will update some time soon, but until then... **

**Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**I think that is one of the shortest author notes I have ever made O Oh, my! hahah What is this world coming to?! -shakes head- jk **


	14. Chapter 13: Unknown Past

13:The Unknown Past

My grandmother, who was always scarily cheery, was standing right in front of me. She looked like she normally did; however unlike the way she normally looked, she had a stern expression on her face.

I started to blush and moved away from Edward.

I looked at my grandma; who peered at Edward.

In a few seconds, the rest of the Cullens were in the room. My grandma looked over to the Cullens. When her eyes passed over to Carlisle she paused. She seemed like she was in a trace just staring at him.

"Grandma, what are you doing here?!" My grandmother snapped out of her daze, and turned her head towards me. She took a minute before answering me.

"Bella w-what were you thinking." Her voice started low, and I wondered what she was just thinking about. Did she know Carlisle? Or, was she mad at me? Is it Edward? Does she know about the demon? Before my thoughts could continue I heard her continue with a more serious, stern voice. "How could you put yourself in so much danger? Bella you were nearly killed."

"Grandma, I'm fine."

"You didn't bother fighting back. You need to learn ways to attack, so next time that demon comes you can defend yourself." She went over to me and pulled me from Edward's grasp. "That demon was just a lower demon which means that some upper demon is probably after you. We need to find out information on this demon. We may have to go visit Tyne for the rest of the weekend. She has tons of books. You would be able to recognize the demon, right?" My grandmother kept rambling on about different things about the creature that attacked me.

"Grandma, stop!" I nearly yelled. "Stop! Stop! Stop!"

"No, we need to get prepared for this. You are obviously not ready to fight a demon. You couldn't even defend yourself against a lower demon. What if the next demon that comes after you is an upper demon? Will you be ready? No, you won't."

"Grandma, can we please do it tomorrow. I've-"

"No, we will do it today." My grandma stated. There was no way to fight her now.

"I will see you later, Edward." I frowned not wanting to leave.

My grandmother and I were out of the house very quickly. My grandma sighed.

"Grandma?"

"Hmm…?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said defiantly.

I wasn't sure if I would get anything else out of her. She sounded like she wasn't in the mood to talk. So I decided once we were out of the Cullen's hearing range, I would ask her.

"Where should we go first?" I asked wanting to know what was eating at my grandma.

"Would you like to go to Charlie's first or straight to Tyne's?" I was going to say Tyne's so that I could get all this demon stuff over with, but something was bothering my grandmother.

"Let's go to Charlie's first. I will make us some lunch, and then we can go to Tyne's."

"Alright."

Within the next second we were both in Charlie's house. I was in the kitchen by the refrigerator and my grandmother was sitting by the table.

I started boiling water. My grandmother was in a stupor, for she wasn't moving just sitting there and thinking. I thought I would see what was bothering her.

"Grandma?" She didn't reply. She just kept sitting there still deep in thought. "Grandma?" Her eyes flickered, and she looked at me.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Grandma, do you know Carlisle?" As soon as I said his name recognition flashed in her eyes, and she flinched. "Grandma?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"What happened?" She was obviously hurt by him, or something.

"It was when I was in my early twenties. Before, I really understood what I could do with my powers and before I was told about mythical creatures and demons. I met Carlisle. He was so nice, and I had never really found a guy that I liked." My grandma sighed. "I really loved him, but someone came to teach me about being a witch, my powers, and all that other stuff that comes along with being what we are.

"Very soon I found out that Carlisle was a vampire. I wasn't sure whether or not to trust him, and I wasn't sure how he would react to me being a witch." She sighed. "I didn't know if I should tell him or if he should find out on his own. I was really confused, and not sure what I should do.

"I imaged myself by the trees of his house one day. When I got there I saw him standing outside, and I had gasped. Carlisle turned and saw me staring at him. He walked toward me. I stood there looking like some ignorant person. I should have expected the sparkling, but I didn't. It was definitely something that you don't forget."

"I know what you mean. You have to see it too believe it." I interrupted.

"You've seen Edward in the sun?" I blushed.

"Today, before the demon attacked us."

"Isabella, I don't think it is a good idea for you to be going out with Edward."

"You have no right in telling me, who I can and can't go out with."

"I'm not telling you that you can't. I just think it might hurt you in the long run whether you realize it now, or not."

"Whatever." I said trying not to get upset by what she said. "We should go ahead to Tyne's." I didn't want to get too upset if we were going to go see Tyne's. If she did anything with my power and I was upset, who knows what I could do.

"Alright." It was obvious she wanted me to know how serious she was, but I didn't care…I think….I love him. With that thought I stilled and I admitted it too myself. I knew I liked Edward a lot, but not necessarily love him.

"Bella, are you okay? What's wrong?" My grandma seemed worried.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about something." I smiled. "Let's go see Tyne. I haven't seen her in a long time." My grandma nodded, but she still seemed a little worried.

A few minutes later I was surrounded my Tyne's welcoming arms.

"Bella, Bella! It is so nice to see you again!" I hugged back excited to see her too.

"Hey Tyne!" I said back with just as much enthusiasm.

"How are you?!" Tyne smiled.

"I've bee-"

"She was attacked by a demon Tyne." My grandmother interrupted glumly.

"Oh dear!" Tyne gasped. "Have you been hurt?! Is-"

"Tyne, Tyne, she is obviously fine. She is standing in front of you, isn't she?"

"Yes, yes." Tyne smiled. She looked at my grandmother for a minute and her frown faded. "Eliza, what is wrong?" My grandmother stared at her. They were obviously having some sort of mental conversation. The look on Tyne's face paled as my grandmother's gaze intensified. Tyne gasped now and then. Her glanced flickered over to me.

"What?!" I said. I was sick of this mental conversation. Stupid Tyne having to be a telepath, I sighed.

"Sorry Isabella, we should move onto more important things. Like potions, demons, and other magical enchantments." I wasn't used to hearing my grandma so serious. No wonder Tyne could tell something was wrong. She was normally in her unusually euphoric mood.

"Sounds good." I said while following Tyne and my grandmother into the room behind Tyne's house. "Wow, I haven't been in here for a while."

"You should visit more often, Bella. Also you should see your mom more often she doesn't understand why you left. It really upset her that she has not had much contact with you since you left." I hadn't thought of my mom lately. I should visit her more often, assuming I survive everything I go through. I sighed.

I looked over to Tyne. She went through a few cupboards of odd ingredients. While my grandmother walked to the bookshelf, and flipped through the piles of books.

"Ah ha! Here it is." She opened the book and quickly flipped through the pages of the ancient book. "No, no, no," she said lazily. "That could be it." She whispered more to herself than anyone else in the room.

"Eliza, do you have any idea what ingredients I need to get out?" Tyne asked while looking through her cupboards.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that it is a lower level demon. So a simple explosion might work, but you never know which vanquishes which demon… Isabella, come here. Is this the demon that attacked you?" I walked over to my grandma was standing and looked at the pictures she was pointing at.

"I don't think so. He looked more…I am not sure. I don't remember what he looked like. All I remember are the blue energy balls flying at me." I slightly panicked.

"Don't worry Bella, why don't you just look through the book while Eliza comes over here." Grandma nodded and handed me the book and walked over to Tyne. I started to flip through the book that was handed to me.

In the book, there were demons of different kinds, powers and ranks. All of the information was very overwhelming. I looked through the lower level demons. Flipping page, after page, after page, I started to slow down and looking at the pictures closer. I started by examining the powers that the demon had then I went to compare a face with the power.

I stopped flipping the page. This one demon….it looked so much alike the demon that attacked me. "Tyne? I think I found the-" When I looked up, I didn't see my grandmother. Where did she run off to? "…demon. Hey were, is my grandmother?"

"She went off into the other room. She wanted to look through some books in there for any kind of way to protect you against another demon attack."

"Oh, okay."

"Does the book talk about any ways to vanquish the demon?" I scanned through the page. I stopped at a spell I saw.

"There is a spell written here." I said not looking up to Tyne. I read over the spell. I never really did much with spells.

"Well, bring it over here and stir this potion." I quickly sat up and handed the old book to Tyne. I did as Tyne instructed and started to stir the potion in the pot above the stove.

Tyne walked back to the pot with glass bottles.

"Let's fill these up. These should stun the demon incase it comes after you. After looking at the demon, I know it will work like I predicted. I want you to go to the book in there and copy down the spell and put it somewhere you will not lose. If the demon comes after you again, you should be able to either just say the spell by reading it."

"Alright," I looked up to Tyne's old knowing eyes. "Thanks a lot." I smiled and tightly hugged her. She returned the hug and released me when my grandma walked into the room.

Tyne handed me the potions and I walked into the other room to write down the potion.

I could hear my grandma and Tyne whispering in the other room, but just barely.

"Eliza you shouldn't be so hard on her. I know she found a vampire, and you don't want what happened to you to happen to her. I remember predicting her future a few years ago. It was hectic. It had romance in it, and one day…who knows. I just don't want you being as upset as you are."

"Tyne," My grandma sniffled. "I don't know if I can do this. I can't see him so frequently. You have no idea how badly it has been eating up at me with the scent vampires all around her house all the time and then having to see h-him again." Tyne tried to comfort my grandma. Her hand rubbed over my grandmother's back. "Don't worry my little Elizabeth, you can do this. You've handled your share of demons too."

"I don't want her to go through this like I did. I want her to just find some normal mortal and live out her life. I got her father out of this, but I don't know if she will comply with me." My grandmother was in full out tears. You could hear her sobs in the small cluttered library. I found a piece of paper and tried to quickly, but neatly, write down the spell.

"Eliza, don't doubt yourself so badly. You have many years of experience, and you both will be able to handle this. Maybe, she will end up luckier. Just remember the vision I had. It was very clear. One day she will be very powerful and she will find her love."

"But your visions are always subject to change."

"This one may change slightly, but it will not change that dramatically. I promise you." I got up from the table. I listened to my grandmother's tears subside.

"Grandma, are you ready to go?" I called from the library slowly making my way to the back of the room.

"One second dear." She called from the other room.

Tyne and my grandmother walked into the room. The both looked like they normally did. My grandma seemed to be more relaxed, and I was going to let her keep when I heard to myself. She has been through enough. She doesn't need another conversation like that.

"Bye Tyne. Bye Grandma. I think I will just leave by myself. I have the potions and the spell. I love you both." I went to them both and hugged them tightly. I was more than ready to go home after this long day.

"Night Isabella," my grandmother said as she hugged me back.

"Sleep well, Bella." Tyne said when she hugged me.

With that I appeared back in my room. I took a deep rigid breath.

"Why must life be so difficult at times?" I sighed. I jumped when I noticed someone in my room. I relaxed as soon as I realized who it was.

"You scared me!" I accused while walking to my closet.

"Have a bad day, love?" I relaxed as his arms encircled me.

"Yes." I said hugging onto him. I buried my face into his chest never wanting to leave this safe heaven.

"Let's just stand here for a few minutes..." I mumbled across his chest. I felt him chuckle.

After what seemed to be an hour, I lifted myself from his chest. I was very close to falling asleep on him in this position.

"I will be back in a little while. I need to take a shower." I said attempting to detach myself from him which felt imposable.

He let go of me, and after another minute I let go of him, too.

I went into the shower. I washed the long day down the drain. I got out as soon as I was done with my shower, and changed into a comfortable pair of pajamas. I went back into my room, and I heard Charlie snoring in his room.

I went back to where Edward was in my room and wrapped myself around him never wanting to leave his safe side.

A few minutes of silence passed while I was thinking about seeing my mother, it was Sunday tomorrow. That would be too early for a visit. I decided that I would go to her house on Friday after school. In the morning I would call her and tell her about my plans to see her. Hopefully she will be free.

I felt the bed shift; I felt covers being lifted over me.

"Edward, are you leaving?" I whispered.

"Would you like me to stay?" He asked back.

"Yes." I whispered in reply.

Edward sank back down into the bad as soon as I was under the covers.

"Sweet Dreams, my lovely Bella," he said sweetly.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I am really sorry it took so long to write. I was not sure how to write the first conversation with the grandmother. I was like..WTF and then it was like HELLO HERE I AM! So I wrote it, and the rest came along.

Thanks PENOPENI for the help with the name for the grandmother and editing this chapter! 3

If it makes you feel any better I got into a writing mood while I was 'studying' which I did study. I had 2 tests today -.- but I think I did well. I have a page and a half, already!

Alright, I guess it is time for me to be quiet, and let you off to review or something. Press the button and give me feed back! I love reviews! You are welcome to give constructive criticism as well. If you feel uncomfortable saying it using your account name or whatever you are welcome to just send an anonymous review! I have had a few of those that have been very helpful in the writing process. I would like to thank a lot of you who did give me constructive criticism...it actually makes you learn. lmao and you are like O duh i should have known that, but I didn't realize it until someone pointed it out. Anyways...

Thanks for reading my fanfic!

-Mollytigerc


	15. Chapter 14: Dinner Time!

14: Dinner Time! 

That night I had many dreams. Most of which were involved my grandmother and Carlisle. After a few more of these dreams came and went, I had one more; however, this time I didn't see my grandmother. I saw myself walking into my meadow. The meadow wasn't its normal bright and glamorous clearing; instead it was dark and eerie. The clouds were low in the sky and the grass appeared to be dead. The flowers that were there normally failed to exist. This wasn't my meadow, it was the exact opposite. I looked around for Edward. He was not in sight.

I started to move searching for Edward. I rummaged through the entire meadow in search of him, and he was no where to be found.

Then a flash of light thundered beside me. A demon grabbed me tight and I screamed. The terror was evident everywhere.

The next second I thought I saw Edward in a sunny clearing. Then he disappeared. I felt the demon's unrelenting grip grow tighter. I attempted to struggle out of his hold, he wasn't fazed.

I felt myself fall into the earth, sinking to the ground, I was dying. The demon must have done something. I screamed as I started to slink deeper into the ground.

I finally saw the demon. It was the same demon that I had seen earlier that day. I screamed. Only for my face to be met with an energy ball, the demon smirked. He started to laugh as my scream started to get louder and shriller.

Someone entered the clearing. I couldn't make out the face, but the person safely encircled my body. I glanced at the person that was holding me. It was my grandmother.

When I looked over my grandmother's shoulder, I saw Edward fighting with the demon and he seemed to have the upper hand.

Suddenly the battle between the demon and Edward changed. Edward was close to death. I saw an energy ball flying toward his face. He looked battered. He was still alive, but he was definitely injured.

I was about to run to Edward's aid but my grandmother kept her hold on me. She wouldn't let go when I pleaded for her to let me go.

Something was wrong with Edward and the demon started to attack him once again. I tried harder to get out of my grandmother's grip.

Then Edward got hit again, he was burning up in flames.

I felt as if I were going up into flames with him despite my safety in my grandmother's arms. Until I saw the demon walking toward me, and my grandma was not doing anything to stop him. I tried to recall the spell I read the other day in the book.

I realized it was useless. I didn't have the potions with me to try and stun him. Then I felt a blow. I wasn't sure where it hit all I knew is that it knocked me unconscious. I felt as if I were in a sea of black floating under the surface.

I wasn't sure of anything. Thoughts faded and memories ceased. I was dead.

I started to sob. Everything seemed so messed up. What do you do when you have no control over anything?

That is when thoughts started to flood back into my head. Now I knew I wasn't dead, only in a perpetual limbo where nothing happened. I tried to tug at the thing plaguing my mind. Nothing came up. I tried again, still nothing came.

Finally I felt something holding onto me again. I thought it was the grandmother demon that had been holding me earlier. I started to thrash wildly at it.

I heard a noise. What was it? Was it a person? Was someone talking?

I couldn't make anything stop.

That was when I realized that it was a something cold that was holding onto me. I could feel icy arms around me, Edward's arms. I felt safe again, that was just a dream. Edward wasn't dead, or was he? Was I in Heaven or Hell?

I stopped thinking when suddenly the familiar cool hand caressed my cheek. Edward's cool voice sauntered in through my ears, and his delicious smell obliquely traveled across my face to my nose.

"Bella, Bella! It is okay. You just had a bad dream." I realized I was still thrashing at his tight hold. I stopped. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. "Bella, are you okay?"

"I just had a bad dream." I said holding onto Edward.

Edward held onto me tighter. "It sounded like a really bad one." He whispered.

"Probably just from the bad day I had yesterday, well not entirely bad." I smiled looking up into his eyes. "Before the demon came into the picture, I was having some fun. I think we should try again." I blushed at my forwardness.

Edward leaned in closer, "If you…" his lips brushed against mine. After a few minutes, we both parted. Edward smiled a perfect grin that reached his eyes. I smiled back.

"Hmm…yesterday was terrible, but today is looking like it will be better." I smiled again, and his responding crooked grin made me weak at the knees….good thing I am sitting down.

"So, what would you like to do today?"

"Hmm…stay here all day with you." I smiled. Edward laughed.

"Sounds tempting."

"Edward, is Charlie home?"

"Yes, he is very worried about you. Your grandmother filled him in about yesterday. He is waiting for you to wake up."

"Oh, okay." I sighed. "I should go ahead and talk to him."

I got off the bed and quickly went downstairs and Charlie spotted me. He glanced over me, probably looking for any wounds from the demon attack.

"Hey Bells, how are you doing?"

"I'm great." I smiled while casually going to get breakfast. Charlie sighed.

"Bella, I heard you were with the Cullen kid again, I don't think it is a good idea."

"Why are both you and grandma ganging up on me? She said something about Edward yesterday." I scowled.

"Bella, I just…don't think it is a good idea. When your grandma told me what happened to her…I well… I just don't want that happening to you." He paused and looked at my face. "I am not willing to share that story with you. It is your grandmother's to tell, not mine." Charlie looked nervous.

"Don't worry dad. Believe it or not, I can take care of myself." I paused. "Well, I am going to go ahead upstairs. If you need me just holler." I started to walk upstairs when I was grabbed into a huge hug. This wasn't like Charlie. He must have been really worried.

"Bella, I was just really worried about you. When I heard you were attacked by a demon already, I freaked out. I haven't even ever fought a demon. I was… terrified."

I managed to turn around in his grip and I hugged him back.

"I was terrified too, dad. Good thing Edward was there, otherwise I would not have gotten out as well as I managed to."

"That is good." He smiled and let go of me. "Okay. Talk to you later Bells."

"Okay." I said walking up the stairs.

I went into my room, and saw Edward sitting on my bed.

"Hello," He whispered when I sat next to him.

"Hi," I whispered back to him.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"Ugh! Not back to that topic." I whined. Edward smiled.

"How about I meet Charlie as your boyfriend?"

"What?!" I almost screamed.

"You know, so it isn't so secretive around him for you."

"But both Charlie and my grandmother don't want me with you. How do you think they will react?" He didn't answer.

"You have already made it quite clear, with Charlie at least, that you don't care what they think." I blushed.

"But it isn't the same thing." I buried my head into my hands.

"C'mon Bella," He beckoned in a mischievous voice. I pouted not wanting to do it. I didn't want to see my grandmother's or Charlie's reaction to Edward. "Eventually Bella, we will have to tell them. When Charlie realizes that we are spending every hour together, something is going to look fishy." I sighed. I didn't want to tell him, but Edward has a point. Eventually, I will have to tell him. Sooner rather than later, right?

"Alright, when do you want to do it?" I grumbled. Edward started to laugh.

"Bella, it isn't like it is going to kill you."

"I know." I groaned. I calmed down knowing I was making a bigger deal out of something that wasn't that much of a big deal. But still, how are Charlie and my grandmother going to react? They both don't like him. Well, they like him I guess, but they don't think he is 'safe to hang out with.' "What do you think about tonight during dinner? You can eat dinner here. I will make something that you won't have to eat a lot of."

Edward smiled his perfect crooked grin. It made me blush and melt in place. Anything that made that grin must be good, right?

"Sounds perfect," He said kissing me sweetly on the lips which only caused me to melt more if that was possible.

The day seemed to go by pretty quickly, since it was going towards the thing I dreaded to do. Edward and I went up to the store to get ingredients for this dreaded dinner.

Finally, it was time to make the meal. Edward had gone home earlier to get changed. I asked Charlie if it was okay that I had a friend over, and Charlie was thrilled with fact I was inviting someone over. He didn't know who the friend was, just that I was having one over, which for now was enough for him to handle.

I was making chicken sandwiches because they were easy to make, and were not too much for Edward to have to deal with.

I pulled out a pan and quickly made some chicken to put in the sandwiches. While I was toasting the bread, the door bell rang. Edward must be here. Great, any ordinary time it would be the best thing in the world, but right now it was slow tortuous agony; the type of toothless agony that gnawed at you, bruising and tearing at you one painful piece at a time.

I went to the door and opened it at a snail's pace or at least that is how it felt. The world felt like it was slowing down, so much that I could hardly bare it.

The door _finally_ opened to reveal Edward. He looked like he normally did, stunning, only he had a change of clothes. I nervously grinned at him. Edward quietly chuckled at my grin.

I quickly lead him into the kitchen; the whole walk there I felt Charlie's eyes following us. His gaze made the few steps into the kitchen seem like an eternity. I continued to cook dinner as if nothing had happened. Charlie walked into the kitchen and sat next to Edward at the table. While I put the finishing touches on the sandwiches I was making. I brought the three sandwiches to the table and left the extras on a different plate. I handed a plate to my dad, who by now was staring at me, and to Edward, who was also staring at me.

"I hope everyone likes the sandwiches." I said while looking down at my plate. I took a bite of the sandwich and looked up at the other people at the table. "Umm…Dad this is my b-boyfriend, Edward, and Edward this is my dad, Charlie." I said quicker than I should have, but I felt as if I should some how break up the silence. I looked at both Edward's and Charlie's faces. Edward looked like he always did; calm. Relief and glee were now washing over his granite facial features due to our secret no longer being a secret. Charlie however, was quite the opposite. Charlie didn't freak out as I had thought he would. Instead, it was obvious that he was upset, but after a few minutes he faded back into the usual Charlie.

"Hey Edward," Charlie greeted as if he were talking to anyone he just met.

"Hello Charlie," Edward greeted back formally.

I sighed, an instant breath of relief. Finally what I had been dreading is over. Now I had to worry about grandma finding out.

For the rest of the night I did my best to push that thought out of my mind. Instead, I watched as Charlie started to like Edward through a good old game of baseball.

Charlie and Edward had a great time taking about their favorite teams and members. Soon, the night ended and it was time for Edward to go 'home.' Charlie bid Edward good night with a pat on the back and telling him to have a good night. I walked Edward to his car and he whispered, so Charlie couldn't hear, that he would be back after he dropped his car at home.

I went back to my house, and cleaned the kitchen.

Soon the kitchen was clean again, and the leftover sandwiches were put away.

After that I watched a little bit of the game Charlie was watching. I sat there confused and not understanding half of the words they spoke.

I decided that I would be better off taking a shower since I know nothing about baseball. I said good night to Charlie, and went into my bathroom. I took a nice long shower. After my long shower, I got out and got into my pajamas. I went into my room and saw Edward sitting on my bed. I smiled and jumped onto the bed next to him.

"See Bella, it was nothing to worry about." Edward said to me as soon as I was comfortably under the covers and next to him.

"I know, I know." I said. "But Grandma still hasn't found out, I should have just invited her to dinner." I sighed.

"Don't worry about it tonight Bella. Why don't you go ahead to bed, and we can try it some other day."

"That sounds better, or maybe she can just hear it from Charlie. Now that plan, sounds like the best." I yawned.

"Go ahead to bed, Bella. Dream Sweet Dreams," Edward whispered against my ear.

"Mm… hmm…" I muttered. Then I thought of something, about my grandmother. How will she react? I have already heard how she fell apart after something happened with Carlisle, but what? "Edward, do you know what happened between Carlisle and my grandmother?" Edward froze.

"That isn't my story to tell." He said.

"Maybe either Carlisle or my grandma will tell me sometime." I said yawning again.

"Maybe Bella, but right now you need to go to sleep." He said. Then he started to hum and at that moment I drifted off into an endless sleep.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter! I will do my best to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. I know what is going to happen this chapter completely it is only a matter of...writing it.**

**Anyways, thanks to the lovely Penopeni for editing this for me. 3 Um...I would also like to thank those of you whom are reviewing. Thanks a whole lot. I love your reviews even when they are small. Hmm... I feel the need to call some people's names out how are habitual reviewers, because personally I love it when authors do that...I don't know about you...but yeah I shall do it. Anyways... Thanks to mi amiga Kiselldra for that awesome review, and for reminding me to call you. Thanks to, DemonicAngel99, Maygen, wingedspirit, Scorpiongurl324, pinky101, sailorceb, Looking4MyEdward, and more awesome people that reviewed...if I put you all here...I would be here for a while and I would imagine you guys would rather this chapter soon rather than later.**

**Also! Look at this LESS than two weeks...yes onlyyyy by one day. But Hey, that is one day less to wait? **

**Anyways, please review. **

**♥ Mollytigerc **


	16. Chapter 15: Visiting Renee

15: Visiting Renee

The next few weeks seemed to move at varying speeds. The day would go too fast, or it would go so slow that only one word could be spoken before the sunset and the inevitable sleep that came after the sun falling into the darkness.

A few days after I told Charlie about Edward being my boyfriend, I told my grandma. She didn't react well at first. She didn't lash out… well, she did scream a little bit; asking me if I was sure I wanted a vampire for a boyfriend. After I told her I was positive, she told me she had to leave, but the following week, when she came over to eat dinner, she seemed fine. I never brought it up and neither did she, so I let it drop.

Today is Thursday not quite Friday, but getting close. My biology class was watching a movie.

While we watched the film my mind wandered. I was thinking about my mom and how much I missed her. I felt bad about how I handled things. Now that I think back, I could have probably handled it a lot better.

I hope she wasn't too upset when I left. I realize it was extremely drastic, but it was inevitable. This way she couldn't talk me out of leaving because I know that I would have stayed longer otherwise which would have delayed my training. Training that was essential.

Think of all of the dangers I could have brought her to unintentionally. I could have hurt her without realizing it. What demons would have tried to kill her because she knew me? It was terrible just thinking about the demon that had come to Edward and I when we were in the meadow. I couldn't image that happening to my mother. If Edward wasn't there then something terrible would have happened to me.

I knew that was the truth but at the same time I wish it wasn't. I was trying to prove to him that I could protect myself, and then he ends up having to rescue me.

I sighed and looked over to Edward. He was already looking at me, so I slightly blushed which made him smile.

Edward took his pencil and wrote on a small piece of paper between us.

_What were you thinking about?_

I looked at it and picked up my pencil.

_My mom._

He looked at the paper, and looked back at the movie. He didn't reply for a few minutes and I went back to watching the movie.

Soon the bell rang, and Edward and I walked to the gym. When we got to the there, I went to hug him good bye but he didn't let go.

His mouth brushed against my ear, and I melted into his arms.

"You should go see your mom, Bella. You've been dreaming about her a lot since the demon attack." He whispered making electric run down my back.

"What would you do while I was gone?" I asked.

"I could go hunting with my family." He paused. "It is about that time of month."

I laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing Edward" Then I left for class giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Gym was as usual, my personal hell. The class started badminton today and Mike was polite enough to ask me if I wanted to be on his team.

I reluctantly joined. I stayed out of his way until the teacher thought it would be good if I tried to participate more. As he watched me 'participating' I managed to hit him in head with the birdie… and my racquet.

When he left, I went back to my original position and let Mike do the work.

Class was over, and I changed into my clothes. I found Edward standing right outside of the girl's locker room.

We walked to his car, and started to drive down the road.

After a few minutes, Edward spoke up.

"Bella, how about you go ahead to your mom's house this weekend?" At first I wasn't sure what to say. It was so blunt and out of nowhere.

"Umm… is there enough notice?" I wasn't really sure what to say to him.

"Your mother probably misses you as much as you miss her, or at least that is what it seems like from what you say in your dreams." I was extremely unsure of what to say.

"What will you do while you are gone?" Then I thought about what he said before gym. "Oh, never mind. I could ask Charlie if it is okay, and then I will call Renee."

When I got home, I packed a small bag for sleeping over at my mother's house. Edward kissed me good bye or at least until later tonight.

Charlie came home a few hours after Edward left. I asked him about going to my mother's and he thought it was a wonderful idea. After I asked Charlie, I called my mom and she was elated about the idea.

Soon, Thursday was over. Edward came over after dinner.

I didn't like having to leave Edward, but I knew he would be fine with his family.

The night went by quickly, with surprisingly no dreams, and Edward was adorable on the other side of the room in the rocking chair. He had his eyes closed with his head leaned back; I knew he wasn't sleeping but I still tried to creep up on him.

When I got close to him, I was deciding on whether I would jump onto him or just casually slide into his lap. I decided to jump. It was more fitting for such an exciting day. I monopolized Edward's time until I had to leave to visit Renne.

I was just about to pounce when I felt something land on me. I looked up to see Edward smiling his wickedly crooked smile.

"Well, I guess I didn't surprise you today." I said with conflicting annoyance and laughter.

"I thought I would surprise you for once."

"But, you surprise me all the time." I whispered.

"If we don't get up we might not make it to school." Edward teased.

"I wouldn't mind." I smiled up to him.

"But I bet Charlie and the rest of your teachers would."

"True, but who cares about them."

"Tempting, but, Bella, we should really get to school." Edward said seriously standing up and pulling me with him. "Go ahead and get dressed." After that was spoken all I could hear was the door close, and then I was alone.

I got dressed quickly, and danced down the stairs; in the process missing a few steps. Of course, before I could fall and bruise myself, Edward caught me.

I hugged him tightly, as he walked over with me in toe to the table.

Edward sat me down with a nice bowl of cereal in front of me.

I ate the meal while Edward watched me. When I finished the food, Edward got up and washed the dishes I had dirtied. I walked over to where Edward was standing.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Whenever you are, love."

Edward and I went to into his car, and drove off to school.

Today the school day seemed to pass by quickly. I was dreading the fact that I had to leave Edward, but I was excited to see my mom.

The day finally ended. Edward was driving me down the road. Once we got to my house he walked me to my house. I got all my things together. Then I sat on the couch next to Edward, since I had an hour left.

I leaned into Edward's side, and his arm went around me.

"So, where are you going to go for your 'camping' trip?"

"I think we are going to go somewhere were there are lots of mountain lions."

"Ah, that sounds good." I smiled.

"Hmm… it does. What about you? What are you going to do with your mom?"

"Actually I have no clue. I am just going to go see her."

"Oh, that sounds exciting." I smiled at his mock enthusiasm.

"It definably is." I said returning his mock enthusiasm.

I sighed after looking at the clock. Lying next to Edward seemed to make time go so much faster.

"I guess it is time to go." I frowned. We both stood up and I grabbed Edward's waist and hugged it as tight as I could, soft chuckles escaped from his rock hard chest.

"I love you, Edward." I said into his shirt.

"I love you, too Bella." He said kissing the top of my head.

I slowly detached myself from Edward, but before I was way from him. He managed to caress my face, and kiss my lips.

It was one of those too short, but absolutely wonderful kisses.

I walked over to my bag, and looked at Edward for one last time, tonight.

"I'll miss you." I said.

And with a faint sound I heard "I'll miss you, too," as I disappeared to the front door of my mother's house.

Right when I arrived at my mother's house I knocked on the door.

There was a shuffling in the house, and then I saw my mom on the other side of the door.

At first, I thought I was going to cry at the sight of my mom. But she ran up to me whispered Bella and gave me a hug. I returned her hug at full force, euphoric to see her.

"Bella! I have missed you so much!" She said ushering me in.

My mom and I talked for hours upon hours. I talked a little bit about Edward, and my school. Before she delved into everything that has happened since she left. She talked about Phil, and how he got into a team. Then she talked about the classes she was taking. Everything was so exciting, and exactly as it used to be.

For once I wasn't nervous around her. Since I finally have full, or at least almost full, control over my power, and nothing seemed like it was wrong.

All night my mom and I stayed up talking, and doing whatever my mom thought about.

The next morning, I made breakfast for my mom, Phil, and I. Phil came downstairs, appreciative of homemade breakfast. My mom followed along excited with the aroma of waffles in the air.

Phil and my mom talked for a while, until it was time for Phil to go to practice. As soon as my mom and Phil reached the door, something felt off. I looked around the kitchen, and nothing seemed wrong. I got out of my seat, and started to walk around the house. As I got to the top of the stairs, the door closed downstairs.

I continued walking down the hallway. I looked in my mom and Phil's room, and then I looked in mine. Still, nothing seemed wrong.

When I started to head back downstairs, I heard a blood curdling scream coming from my mother.

I ran down the stairs, and saw my mom staring at the demon Edward and I fought recently.

"Mom, get out of the house," I said calmly. Then when she didn't move I almost screamed "now."

"Oh don't worry about your," the demon's gaze went over to my mom, "mom."

"What do you want?" I asked with my jaws clamped shut.

"Easy," the demon's head shifted back in my direction. "I want you dead."

"Why? What did I ever do to you?"

"I'm not sure what you did to me, but whatever you did hurt my dearest, Sonja. You will be punished for." _Who in the hell is Sonja?_

"Who?"

"You will find out soon enough. She will explain everything. Assuming you are still alive after this."

"Bella, Bella! Who is this man? What does he want with you?" My mother yelled to me.

"Mom, get out, and I will explain everything to you in a few minutes!"

"Bella! I am your mother. It isn't supposed to be the other way around, even though that is the way it normally is." She snapped.

"Please, don't try to protect me right now. I want to protect you but I can't if you stay here." Tears started to stream down my face. I heard a sound to the right of me. Too close to my comfort zone.

When I turned my head, I saw the demon right next to my shoulder.

He laughed when I gave a slight jump of surprise. Then his head snapped to my mother. "Don't worry, mortal." His face turned toward me using his false sincerity. "Right, dearest Isabella."

I grimaced at the affection he was faking.

Before I could let this go any farther, I planted a false thought in my mother's mind to get her to leave.

She left like I knew she would.

The next thing I knew, the demon had his hand around my neck. "This is much easier than I expected it to be. Thanks for making it so easy." His hands tightened around my neck. I realized I needed to think quicker, or I would be dead before I knew it.

I concentrated on the potion that my grandmother gave me to defeat the demon, and then I the piece of paper that held the spell. After a few minutes of near choking I felt the potion in my hand and the spell in the other.

I tried to uncap the bottle, which was proving more difficult with a demon strangling me.

I did my best to kick the demon next to me as hard as I could on the foot. When my foot made impact, his grip loosened enough to where I could breathe.

I quickly uncapped the bottle which stunned him, and then as quickly as possible I unfolded the paper with the spell.

When a demon oh so weak,

Follows a master very bleak,

He looses his soul,

And in a toll,

His death comes fast,

In a quick blast.

The demon's hand instantly let ago. He backed up about five feet. A loud boom erupted and with that, the demon exploded with fire consuming him. After a few minutes, all that was left of the lower demon was a pile of ash.

I fell in the spot I was standing. Unsure of how to react, I sat on the floor and looked at the pile of dust. That was the first demon I have ever vanquished. While it was necessary, that didn't make me feel any better about it.

I started to cry. I put my whole family in unsafe conditions. What is going to be next? Edward will die? Charlie will die? My mom will die?

With the last thought running through my mind. I jumped up. _My mom. _ I imagined the room clean. And ran outside, and looked for my mom. I saw her on the side of the street about to get into a taxi.

"Mom!" I yelled. She heard my voice and turned around. She looked… scared.

"Bella, honey?" She started to cry. I ran over to my mother and wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry mom. I am so sorry. I never thought that would happen here." Tears were coming down harder.

"Bella, we need to talk about this. What is going on?" She said in a too serious tone for her.

"Let's go inside, mom." I said and walked with her inside to the house.

Once we got inside, Renee started to shoot questions left and right.

"How long have you been a… witch?"

"Since I was born, but then grandma took my powers away. So I have had my powers since I was sixteen."

"Why has no one thought to tell me?!"

"Dad told me, that it would put you in more danger."

She asked me questions like this for more a little over a half of an hour. Until she finally ran out, I thought she would never run out!

After she finished questioning me, I asked her not to tell Phil about any of this. I couldn't put him in any more trouble than I already have by telling my mom.

When Phil came home, I had just finished making dinner. Everyone enjoyed the food, but between my mom and me it was a little awkward. I realized that she would defiantly keep the secret of our family from Phil, but she was still extremely uncomfortable around me now; she had every right to be.

After a movie, it was late enough to finally consider going to bed. I dismissed myself from Phil and my mom, and told them that I had an early flight.

I also considered 'popping' in on Edward. I really missed him during this trip, especially now. I knew that I would be seeing him tomorrow, but I really wanted to see him now. I wonder what he is doing.

He's probably playing the piano. Wait, no, what I am I even thinking? He is hunting. He is going to be coming home in the morning tomorrow.

I sighed and laid on my bed.

It was extremely hard to go to sleep, but eventually I feel into a restless slumber.

* * *

I am extremely sorry for not writing lately. I have gotten this MAJOR reading urge. So, I've been reading books like crazyyyyyy. Anyways. I will try and get out the next chapter earlier. I have already started it. I also have an idea of what I want to happen in it. Also, thanks to you amazing people you review. Did you know you were like Jesus and God? Way to be awesome! So please grace me with your amazing awesomeness and review.

I would like to make a few comments before I leave you. HAPPY BIRTHDAY KISELLDRA! (I wish I got this up on Thursday. That would been better. )

Also, thanks to a few people. First, Penopeni, the lovely person you betaed for me. And then, for Maygen, for whom I owe the next chapter too. She wanted me to kill off Edward and Bella. But I refuse I refuse I refuse! (And yes I totally sang that like Paramore, but not nearly as amazing.) But something epic is going to happen in the next chapter...but my mouth is shut. Also thanks to, LoveCantFindMe, for allowing me to tell her the spell I made up. To make sure it wasn't too lame. Erm... okay well that is it for the people I need to thank...I believe. -shrugs- There are probably more. ANYWAYS...

One last time, please review?


	17. Chapter 16: Morning Disaster

16:

16: Morning Disaster

The next morning I said good bye to my mom and Phil.

I had mixed feelings about leaving. I didn't want to leave when I had just told my mom something life changing, or at least, in my opinion learning that your only daughter is a witch would be. It was pretty life altering when _I_ found out that I was a witch.

I left the house ready to resume my charade of being that insane thing people call "normal."

I walked around the corner from the house and found a place where people wouldn't expect me to just disappear.

I popped into my room. As soon as I landed, I tripped over something. _I don't normally trip when I go places._

I took in what I tripped on and my eyes instantly widened. My room was trashed!

The bed didn't even look like a bed anymore. Then I walked into the hallway that led to the stairs everything, everywhere was trashed. I couldn't see one inch that wasn't in disarray some how.

Then I realized something. Where is Charlie?! I felt like I could hear my heart through my ears. I ran down the stairs tripping down the last one, but I didn't care. I had to find Charlie! I tumbled down seeming to hit everything that was in my path.

I stayed where I fell for a few minutes. I wasn't exactly sure if I could move. The pain was everywhere. I was probably going to be badly bruised and cut after this, maybe even broken.

I slowly stood up feeling a few pangs of pain in some areas. I forced myself to stand and continued my quest for Charlie.

After tumbling around the mess for a few seconds, I heard a sound come from upstairs.

"Charlie?" I called through the house.

I ran back up the stairs despite my pain. When I got there, I looked around his room.

Charlie was lying haphazardly in front of his bed. I fell next to Charlie. The tears started as soon as I met the floor. Then almost just as suddenly I could almost feel someone else in the room, laughing. _What in the hell is funny about this situation?_ Then I turned around to see whoever it was.

I looked around once, and didn't see anyone. Then I did a double take, and again, I realized that no one was here.

I could almost sense someone here, which is what made it more peculiar. As soon as I went to check on Charlie, again, whoever was here tapped my shoulder. I immediately screamed.

"You seem so surprised," rasped a mysterious voice. "I thought you would know what was coming next. Seeing as I attacked you at your mother's house with that conceited lower demon."

"W-what do you want?"

"Darling, I don't want anything. Well, except you dead of course, but that can wait."

I wasn't sure what to say next.

"What did you do with Charlie?"

"Oh this old man, he just… got to meet death a tad bit early." Then she concluded in an almost innocent tone. "He wasn't of any importance, was he?"

I wasn't sure what to say next. My dad… was…was dead. How could that be? Why would she do this?

"Oh don't look so hurt. It is just too delicious." I grimaced. I looked away from her not caring. Charlie was dead and I was here for his last few minutes.

Then an idea struck me! Carlisle, he is a doctor, maybe he could help.

"Oh no! Don't bother using your witchy powers!" She giggled. "Oh this is just too much fun. I didn't think you would react so horribly. Maybe I should have killed your mom too."

I hugged my dad's body, and then tried to imagine myself at Edward's house.

The woman started laughing louder. "Leaving here, now! What are you thinking little girl. Are you insane? You can't use your prophesized powers until you can concentrate." Then all of a sudden, the voice was right next to my ear. "Or are you more special than your grandmother. I tried to kill her, but I don't know if I left her alive or not. I think she is just unconscious." At my sudden still she laughed a little more. "Yeah that is right. I have already gone through your currently more powerful grandmother. But then the real question is are your powers the exact same, or do they differ." She stroked my hair and I jerked forward but she held on tight to my hair.

"Stop this! I never did anything to you!" A few more tears escaped with a sob almost followed afterward. "What do you want?" I knew I sounded desperate, but I didn't care. I was sick off all of this. Demons of any sort are horrible, and only have one goal in someone's life. To kill them.

"If it were only that easy…" she tsked. "First! I would like your powers. Then, I want you dead. Hmm…what else would I like from your nearly perfect life. Oh yes! I want your vampire."

"What do you mean by my vampire?"

"You don't know! I was talking about the vampire that follows you are around as if you were God. That vampire, that is deliciously gorgeous." She leaned in closer to my ear, and lightly whispered. "That. Vampire."

I was starting to get upset. Edward didn't follow me around as if I were God! And why I am listening to this lunatic that just killed my father! Wait. He isn't dead yet. There is still time. I could still save him.

I tried to concentrate more.

"Don't worry darling. Now I will let you go. Now I will let you suffer, to watch the last dying breath of your beloved father. And, yes he will die. But your agony will be sweet and pure. Never, have I tasted fear and agony so powerful. It makes me feel so much stronger!" She laughed and then swiftly she was gone.

I shuddered, extremely glad that she was gone. She was horrible. Right now, it wasn't the time to continue thinking about her. Right now I had to think about Charlie! I don't want him to die, and I don't care what she says. He will live! I will make sure he will live.

I concentrated as hard as I could to think of Edward's house. I was thinking of the kitchen that they brought me to when they were helping me after the first demon attack.

Soon enough, I was exactly where I imagined. In less than a second, I saw Edward.

My heart stopped. I was so relived to finally see him. I missed him so much, but right now I had to help Charlie.

"Bella! What happened?" He stared at Charlie.

"I need Carlisle! I don't want my dad to die. Edward, please. Go get Carlisle." Edward looked worried but quickly did as I asked.

When Edward and Carlisle returned, Carlisle went straight to Charlie. Edward stayed at the door. "Bella you are bleeding."

"I fell down the stairs. Edward my house…it is a mess. And a demon attacked Charlie. I don't know what to do." By that time I was in Edward's arms. I didn't know who moved first, and I didn't care. All I knew was that I was finally with Edward, and finally felt safe. However, I still feared for Charlie. I want him better! And, I know I can do a single thing about it. So right now I just stayed snuggled up against Edward's chest unwilling to move.

"Bella, you need a shower." Edward rasped. He was as still as a rock, but I knew he wouldn't leave me right now. I just couldn't handle it.

"I don't have any clothes." I mumbled into his shirt.

"Maybe, Alice will have something."

"I really don't want to move Edward. This weekend has been horrible." I cried.

"Bella, I would love to talk to you, but right now you smell too good. It is getting harder to resist you. Can you please get a shower and a few band aids?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." I broke away. I didn't want him to eat me, but I also didn't want to be away from him. He must have noticed my struggle, because he placed me back into his arms.

"Don't worry, Bella." He said into my hair. "We will go upstairs. Stop by Alice's room to get some clothes. Then we will go ahead a lay down for a while and talk. Does that sound okay?"

"Yes."

The next thing I knew I was walking out of Edward's shower in the clothes Alice gave me.

They were really comfortable. So I walked back into Edward's room and walked over to his couch. I sat down next to him and snuggled close to him, almost afraid to go any further.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

I mumbled a quick no into his shirt.

"What happened?" He said pulling me closer.

"Well let's start with last night. That lower demon we met in the park came to my house right after Phil left for work. And, Renee saw. She wasn't very thrilled with the idea of being a witch. If I didn't know better she was afraid which she has aright to be seeing as no one ever told her." I sighed. "Then I had to vanquish the demon. Which was easy enough, but that doesn't mean I liked it."

"It is never easy killing anyone, even animals." Edward said softly.

"True, you are a vampire, so it is either kill or turn right?" I frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I just… well I am not sure what I am. But whatever it is. It is not okay."

"It's okay Bella."

"No it isn't. Because after all of that happened. You'd think things would get better, right? Well guess what, they most defiantly didn't. They got worse! So I went home after the awkwardness at Renee's and then I trip when I land so of course something is wrong." I looked over to Edward again. "When I got home, the whole house was trashed and defiantly not in a little way! The whole house was destroyed. So when I finally realized that Charlie could be either dead, injured, or gone. I ran downstairs. And down those stairs, I tripped over who knows what object. To only realize that he was probably in his room. I went into his room. And there he was! He was lying on the floor in front of his bed. I didn't notice ANYONE in there, but of course, there was. She came in as soon as I sat down next to Charlie." I sighed sick of this whole situation.

"Edward, can we. Check on Charlie. I don't want him to die, but… the demon said he was." I looked back down to the side. "I don't trust her, but it seems as if she was telling the truth. I really hope she wasn't."

"You know we will do whatever we can for Charlie." Edward said holding her tight.

"Thanks for everything Edward. I don't know what I could have done without you. I know Phoenix was pointless without you around."

"Let's go ahead and check on Carlisle and Charlie."

"Alright." I took hold of his hand and we walked downstairs.

When we came downstairs, I couldn't have expected a worse scene. First, Charlie was lying on the table, not moving. Then the next thing I saw was Carlisle and then my grandma.

* * *

YAY! New chapter out! I hoped everyone liked it! Thanks, Penopeni, for editing the chapter!

Please Review!!


	18. Chapter 17: Demon Necessities

_When we came downstairs, I couldn't have expected a worse scene. First, Charlie was lying on the table, not moving. Then the next thing I saw was Carlisle and then my grandma._

17: Demon Necessities

"Isabella!" My grandma grabbed me into a tight hug. "I was so worried! Edward called and told me that you and Charlie were attacked." She pulled away from me to look me in the eyes. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. How is Charlie? He doesn't look well." I said looking over to Charlie.

"Charlie is fine. He's just under a healing spell." I walked over to Charlie, and saw all of the cuts that were still on him. "I think I should call Tyne. He is healing well, but I should get someone that is more experienced in healing."

I nodded not really listening to what she was saying. I couldn't believe what had happened. Suddenly, I felt a hand slip around my waist and bring me off the ground, when the same person turned me around I realized it was Edward. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Grandma?" I said looking toward her. I saw a flash in her eyes for an instant. Before she could guard her eyes, I could swear I saw something flash in them. Disgust. Anger. Sadness. Maybe I didn't see anything.

"Yes darling."

"Charlie is going to be okay, right? The demon didn't…didn't do anything, did she?"

"I can't tell. My powers don't tell me what is wrong with someone. And, I can't fix what I don't know."

"Can I?" I said thinking about the prospect of healing Charlie.

"No. You're powers don't include healing. While you can get rid of the scratches you can't completely heal them. You can only get rid of the surface wound. What we need to do is get him to Tyne's house to get the healing to start." She paused. "Let's get headed to Tyne's house. Let's go Bella."

"I will see you later, Edward." I rose on my toes and gave him a quick kiss. "I will be back as soon as Charlie is fully under the spell and I talk to Tyne to find out more about the demon."

He let me go and said a quick goodbye.

In less than the blink of an eye the scene around me was changing. My grandma called for Tyne, and Tyne came rushing into the room.



"Tyne I want you to start a healing spell on Charlie, then meet us in the back room." She placed her hand around mine and pulled me through different rooms. It was the room that was filled with spell books.

Tyne came into the room a few seconds later. "So what's happened to Charlie? And, why didn't I see him earlier?"

"Charlie was attacked by a demon when Isabella got home."

"Bella! Are you okay?" Tyne's forehead furrowed.

"I'm fine maybe a little bruised but fine."

"But, what happened?" She exclaimed.

"Yesterday? Or today?" I asked.

"What?!"

"Yesterday well actually it wasn't yesterday, it was the night before. Well anyways, the demon that has been attacking me finally attacked me, and I did what you told me to do and vanquished him. But now, the upper demon-I think that's what she is at least-came by the other day and said that either I give her my powers and give her Edward or…or I don't know what. She didn't tell me what would happen if I didn't listen to her." I drew a shaky breath, trying to help myself stay calm.

"Oh goodness." She grabbed me in a tight hug, then just as quickly let go. "Well, let's find what demon this is. Did either demon give anything away about the newer demon?"

"Um… the first demon said he was going to kill me because I did something to someone named Sonja." I thought over what the upper demon said. "She told me she was the one who sent the lower demon, and that…she already attacked grandma and left her unconscious."

"I didn't really see anyone today let along a demon. All I did today was go shopping."

"It was probably just a threat to make it harder to focus." Tyne sighed. "All right, what did she look like so we can find a way to vanquish her."

"She… I don't know. I didn't really see her."

"What about her powers?"

"She didn't use her powers. Except for when she left. She didn't blink she dissolved." I said uncertainly.



Tyne sighed. "Well, that's something. Maybe we can narrow down some of the demons. Then hopefully they will jog your memory."

After a few hours and a ton of pictures, I was exhausted. We narrowed down the demons and now I just have to look through them all. I still wanted to go see Edward, since I told him I would see him after all of this was done.

I narrowed down the list even more after another hour of looking through the already narrowed down list. I told Tyne and my grandmother that I was going to go visit Edward. Then quickly left before I could hear my grandmother's comments about how horrible vampires were.

I arrived on the front porch of Edward's house and knocked on the door. The door opened before I had time to knock a second time.

"Hey, sorry it took so long." I said looking up to Edward.

"It's okay. Did you end up figuring out the demon?"

"No, but we have it narrowed down to a few of them. I didn't really see much of her, and she didn't use her powers. So, that's made it harder."

"That's not good. Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Not unless one of you has seen her, or have a way of knowing her powers."

"Only Alice would know, but she hasn't told me anything about the demon."

"Do you think we could ask? It would really be helpful."

"Of course, let's go to her room. She has probably already over heard us." We walked up the stairs onto the second floor and made it over to the front of a door where Edward quickly was emitted in. "Hi, Alice. I was wondering if you knew anything about the demon going after Bella."

"I had one vision, but it won't be helpful. She was in a very dark room at the time. I can try to see if I can find anything." She smiled. "Are you feeling any better, Bella?"

"Yes I am thanks." Edward and I went over to his room. He turned on some light music when we got there and sat on the couch next to him. After a few more songs, my head ended up in his lap, and my eyes fluttered closed.

I was woken up by someone screaming. I felt very groggy, like I had only gotten a few minutes of sleep. I looked over the clock and had realized that it was getting closer to one in the morning. I looked around the room again to realize that Edward wasn't there. I stood up slowly, 

so I wouldn't fall in my sleepy stupor. And I walked, out of the room trying to find Edward by the sound of the booming voices.

As I got closer to the stairs I could start recognizing some of the voices. I heard Edward, Carlisle, and surprisingly my grandmother.

"She shouldn't be here this late. She doesn't belong with a bunch of vampires. How could you let her stay this long with her if you care," my grandma sneered the word, "for her."

"She is safe here, and she fell asleep after a long stressful day. She deserved the sleep, so I didn't wake her up." Edward replied calmly.

"I don't care! I want her home. I should have done something about your relationship with her! She deserves better. She deserves to be loves by someone who will age along with her. Who can experience life as normal as possible for her. I don't want her to end up going through what I have with Carlisle."

"I do love her. I don't care if she ages or not. I will always stand beside her." He countered.

"Sure you will. Then someone else will come along that you like better, and you will leave her just like that." She nearly screamed.

"I didn't leave you Eliza because of you age. It had nothing to do with that. It was the fact that I realized I loved Esme, and you deserved to be loved like I know love Esme. So I let you find it, and you did. You even got to have a son and a granddaughter which was something we could never have had." I looked to the ground with the pain clearly reflecting in his eyes then he looked back up to meet her eyes. "I never thought I would hurt you Eliza. I'm so sorry."

"Of course you are. We could have had something, and I understand that you met Esme. I just hate that you did it. I would never give up my family, but I still resent you for not staying with me. Most likely I always will." I walked into the living room then.

"Hey everyone. I hear you guys are having a good heart to heart. I'm sorry if I'm breaking it up in."

"It's okay Isabella. We just finished, and you and I are leaving. Come on let's go back to Tyne's house."

"Grandma, I would like to stay with Edward for a little while longer. Alice may have come up with something about the demon. So, unless you and Tyne have figured out which demon is attacking me then I am going to stay."

"Isabella stop, and just come we don't have to discuss this here."



"And why not! Is it because you don't like my boyfriend or that you just don't like Carlisle because you feel like he has broken your heart. Well guess what grandma, I want this demon dead just as much if not more than you do. If you won't help me then just leave me alone. I know you are more experienced and older than I am, but I want this to be over before anyone is hurt. So once I figured out which damned demon is after me and Edward. I'd rather you left me alone or help with research help." My grandma stared at my indignation.

"Isabella! Of course I will help you. I am just worried for you." She took a deep breath before she continued. "I'm sorry for my prejudices, but I can't see you hurt as bad as Charlie or worse. I can't have you dead Isabella, I love you." Her eyes glazed over like they did right before you started to cry.

"I will be back in the morning. If you find out anything else that is important you can come back and get me. Does that sound fine?"

"Sure, just be careful. I will see you in the morning." She left after the last word left her mouth.

"Alright, I know you guys don't sleep, but I'm tired." I took Edward's hand in mine and led him back up to his room. He sat down on the couch and I laid my head in his lap to fall back to sleep.

* * *

**Yes, finally, I have gotten a chapter out. Sorry for it taking so long. I got some major writers block every time I tried to write it. But when I realized that it had been 3 months. I realized I needed to just scrap it and give myself a deadline which was this Sunday. I will try to get the next chapter out soon to make up for my missing 3 months.**

**Thanks everyone for all the reviews you have sent me! I love them so much!**

**Please review!**

** Mollytigerc**


End file.
